Na ponta dos pés
by Harumaki Umi
Summary: Haruno Sakura faz ballet desde criança e, na sua vida, não parecia haver espaço para muito mais. Uchiha Sasuke perdeu uma aposta e agora, vai ter que submeter a maior humilhação de sua vida... Fazer aulas de ballet. No que isso vai dar? UA Fic de Umi-chan
1. A Aposta

**Sei que todas as minhas antigas leitoras devem está com vontade de me matar agora, pelo menos se eu estivesse no lugar de vocês estaria! Afinal eu fiquei cerca de dois anos sem postar "Na ponta dos pés" e quando resolvo atualizar vocês encontram apenas os dois primeiros capitulo. É pra ficar com muita raiva mesmo, mas juro que posso explicar o que aconteceu.**

**Bom nesse tempo que eu fiquei sem postar minha fic eu não tinha conseguido escrever muita coisa. Estava sofrendo do mal da falta de criatividade e, para piorar, o ano passado foi de longe um dos mais estressantes daminha vida. O tão temido ano do vestibular, então já viram, né? Não tinha tempo pra fazer quase nada a não ser estudar pra a porcaria do ENEM, mas graças a Deus ele terminou, já passei no vestibular e agora é só esperar as aulas começarem.**

**Agora vocês devem está se perguntando: e por que ao em vez de um capítulo novo eu to repostando o primeiro... Bem, nessas férias eu decidir parar para reler tudo o que eu já havia escrito antes e cheguei a conclusão que eu não conseguiria continuar escrevendo de onde parei, pois não estava feliz com o que eu já tinha postado, afinal eu comecei a postar essa fic quando eu tinha uns catorze anos eu acho e, de lá pra cá, eu amadureci muito. Então eu decidir parar para reescrevê-la, tem capítulos que mudaram mais que outro, acrescentei e cortei muita coisa, por isso aconselho as leitoras que já acompanhavam "Na ponta dos pés" antes, releiam. **

**Pra finalizar, só quero pedir desculpar a todas que acompanhavam a fic, pelo tempo que fiquei afastada e quero também agradecer pelas reviews que recebi no último capitulo. Agora aproveitem a fic.**

**Na ponta dos pés**

**Capitulo 1: A aposta.**

_- Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan! – o nome chamado pertencia a uma pequena criança com idade próxima aos cinco anos. Por alguns instantes a garotinha de cabelos róseos ignorou a pessoa que pronunciava o seu nome, pois estava concentrada em uma imagem distante vista da janela de seu quarto. _

_A menina, concentrada, observava a partida de um carro e, somente quando não conseguiu enxergar mais nenhum sinal do veículo, virou-se para encarar a mulher que a chamara._

_ - Okaa-san? – Sakura possuía um semblante confuso no rosto. _

_ - Vim ver como você estava... – Sachiko aproximou-se mais da filha. – Você não quis se despedir de seu pai? _

_ Ao escutar a pergunta feita pela mãe, a pequena garota apenas balançou a cabeça em um sinal de negação e desviou os olhos da figura materna a sua frente. Por um momento ficou encarando um ponto qualquer, tentando reunir coragem para fazer a pergunte que viria a seguir._

_ - Okaa-san? – a pequena Sakura voltou a direcionar seus olhos para Sachiko. – Por que Otou-san não vai mais morar com a gente?_

_ Sachiko ficou pensativa por um instante. Sabia que alguma hora Sakura faria essa pergunta e, como consequência teria a responsabilidade de respondê-la. Mas como explicara a sua filha de cinco anos que ela e o marido estavam se separando?_

_ - Sakura... – Sachiko passou os braços ao redor da filha. – Às vezes coisas que pensamos que durarão para sempre, não dão certo... E quando isso ocorre é melhor dar um fim a elas. – Sakura fez uma cara de quem não havia compreendido o que a mãe havia lhe dito e Sachico permitiu-se abrir um discreto sorriso. – Você irá compreender melhor quando estiver mais velha. – concluiu por fim._

_ As duas, mãe e filha, ficaram por mais alguns minutos sem trocar uma única palavra, apenas abraçadas, até que Sachiko lembrou-se de algo que talvez tirasse aqueles pensamentos da cabeça da filha._

_ - Ah! Sakura-chan, já estava esquecida! Tenho algo para lhe contar... – Sakura, curiosa, olhou para a mãe. - Você lembra quando me disse que queria fazer aulas de ballet? – a garota apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Bom... Eu te matriculei na classe de ballet em sua nova escola!_

_ Ao escutar a novidade que sua mãe lhe contara, a pequena Haruno, pôs um sorriso doce em sua boca, o primeiro e único que dera naquele dia._

Haruno Sakura não sabia bem porque aquela lembrança que ocorrera há onze anos viera a sua cabeça justamente agora. A Sakura atual, apesar de ter as mesmas madeixas rosa, não era mais a mesma. Com dezesseis anos completo o corpo, apesar de bastante magro, muito mais do que o normal, já se aproximava do de uma mulher. Os traços infantis estavam cada vez mais invisíveis em seu rosto e os olhos esverdeados, apesar de belos, traziam uma forte melancolia.

Ela se encontrava dentro de uma pequena sala de dança que a pertencia, já que havia sido construída ao lado de seu quarto para que ela pudesse praticar a dança que tanto amava quando bem entendesse. Todas as vezes que pisava ali era para dançar, porém pela primeira vez não conseguia, nem sentia vontade executar os movimentos de ballet.

O corpo que exibia a maior parte de seus ossos não permitia que ela tivesse o mesmo pique de antes, não sem a ajuda de um estimulante, porém o que mais a impedia de dançar era o seu psicológico. Não tinha mais força para encarar o ballet, a paixão que sentia não era o suficiente para superar tudo o que passara, por causa dessa maldita dança! A dança que tanto amava estava a destruindo.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, a garota, não notou a entrada de uma pessoa na sala até escutar seu nome ser pronunciado.

- Sakura... – ao ouvir a voz que a chamara Sakura sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Sabia muito bem a quem pertencia, por isso hesitou bastante antes de criar coragem de virar-se para encarar o par de olhos ônix.

* * *

Cinco meses antes:

Naquele dia a Senju Gakuen, uma das escolas mais renomeadas de Tóquio, estava abrindo as portas para o início de mais um ano letivo. A primeira parte das aulas, relacionadas as chamadas "matérias comuns", já havia sido encerrada dando lugar ao que fazia daquela escola tão diferente das outras: as famosas aulas ligadas as artes cênicas e a música.

Nesse período do dia os corredores da Senju costumavam ficar lotados de alunos andando, alguns correndo, de um lado a outro para chegarem às salas destinadas. Dentre todos esses alunos estava Haruno Sakura. A garota de madeixas rosa chamava atenção dentre a multidão. E não era pela estranha coloração de seu cabelo, mas sim pela grande empolgação demostrada por ela.

Como todos os anos Sakura sentia uma enorme ansiedade no primeiro dia de aula, afinal odiava ficar afastada das suas aulas de ballet por tanto tempo. A dança estava presente a tanto tempo em sua vida que não conseguia imaginar como viveria sem ela. A cada ano que se passava, o ballet tornava-se um objetivo mais importante para garota, era quase uma obsessão.

Durante as férias, para não perder o ritmo e a forma, ela sempre dava uma jeito de praticar. Procurava cursos de férias e, quando não achava nada que a interessasse exercitava-se sozinha. Sempre dizia que se um dia quisesse se tornar uma grande bailarina precisava sempre manter uma regularidade nos seus treinos.

Nessas últimas férias não havia sido diferente, passara o verão fazendo um curso de ballet moderno em Nova Iorque. No entanto, por mais incrível que tivesse sido o curso, sentia falta das suas aulas regulares. E quando finalmente colocou os pés na sala que já estava acostumada a ter suas aulas sorriu satisfeita, porém estranhou a presença de uma pessoa.

A pessoa estranha àquela turma era Yuuhi Kurenai, uma jovem professora que havia começado a dá aulas na Senju há cerca de dois anos. Apesar de ser uma professora de ballet, Kurenai nunca havia dado aula para uma turma tão adiantada quanto aquela, pois como não tinha muita experiência havia pego só as turmas de um grau mais a baixo.

A professora parecia levemente inquieta com a situação que se encontrava. Tinha vários olhares interrogativos sobre si, enquanto esperava que a turma ficasse completa.

- Bem, vocês devem está estranhando minha presença aqui... – Kurenai iniciou o seu discurso notando que, pela hora, todos os alunos já deveriam ter chegado. – A professora de vocês, Rangiku-san, está passando por alguns problemas de saúde, nada muito grave, mas terá que se ausentar por alguns meses de sua atividade na escola, por isso foi pedido a mim que pegasse parte das suas turmas durante esses meses.

Assim que Kurenai terminou suas explicações, vários comentários discretos, é claro, encheram a sala fazendo com que a professora ficasse ainda mais nervosa do que se encontrava. Entretanto, como uma boa profissional, tinha que passar por cima do que estava sentindo.

- Todos na barra para marcar nossa primeira sequência. – ordenou a morena, vendo os bailarinos a obedecerem se posicionando em seus devidos lugares. Logo ela começou a marcar um aquecimento leve com *¹pliés e *²gran pliés.

* * *

Naquela mesma tarde, na Senju Gakuen, um grupo de alunos, formado apenas por garotos, passava pelos corredores, bem mais vazios agora, discutindo sobre diversos assuntos sem muita importância.

- Eu to dizendo que vou tirar pelo menos sete nessa prova. – prometia um garoto loiro de olhos azuis com a voz em um volume bem exagerado.

- Duvido! – todos os outros garotos do grupo fizeram coro em resposta, com a exceção de Uchiha Sasuke, que estava um pouco mais à frente que os outros e havia parado na porta de uma das salas de dança, ocupada por bailarinos clássicos. O moreno observava, com um sorriso torto, uma garota de cabelo rosa fazer um belo solo no centro.

- Dobe – ele chamou o outro. – Se você tem tanta certeza que vai tirar sete na prova do Kakashi-sensei, que tal fazer uma aposta comigo?

- Aposta? – todos os garotos do grupo ficaram interessados no que o Uchiha iria propor.

- É. – Sasuke desviou o olhar da bailarina para o amigo. – Se você tirar sete, eu faço aulas de ballet... Até o final do ano letivo. – Naruto sorriu com a possibilidade de ver Uchiha Sasuke dançando ballet. – Mas se você tirar menos que isso é você que vai fazer. Então, você se acha capaz de tirar pelo menos sete numa prova fácil como aquela?

- Claro que consigo! – o loiro tentou mostrar um pouco de confiança.

- Então aceita a aposta? – Sasuke ainda mantinha o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

Naruto se negava a dizer não, ali, na frente de todos, tinha que aceitar mesmo aquela sendo uma aposta perigosa. Extremamente perigosa, afinal, mesmo que não admitisse, ele não tinha um histórico muito vitorioso de apostas contra o Uchiha.

- Vá se preparando para usar colant, Teme! – exclamou o loiro abrindo um sorriso largo e tão maldoso quanto o do colega.

O Uchiha pensou em dizer alguma coisa em resposta, porém deixou que o amigo curtisse o curto momento de felicidade, afinal, no dia seguinte, o loiro muito provavelmente perderia a aposta mais humilhante que já havia feito.

Todos voltaram a caminhar, já falando sobre outro assunto qualquer, mas Sasuke, antes de acompanhar os amigos, olhou mais uma vez para sala, procurando rapidamente a garota que observava antes, agora conversando com uma colega. É... Ela ficava melhor dançando, pensou antes de seguir em frente.

* * *

A aula de Sakura havia acabado há pouco, mas a garota ainda continuava na sala a pedido da sua mais nova professora. Ela havia estranhado quando Kurenai a chamou e pediu que ela ficasse mais um pouco após o término da aula. A primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça era que o solo que tinha feito mais cedo não havia agradado à professora, mas se fosse isso ela teria falado na hora. Certo?

- Sakura... – Kurenai chamou sua aluna que parecia um pouco distraída. – Você deve está bem curiosa para saber o motivo de eu ter pedido que ficasse mais um pouco. – a professora sorriu o que deixou Sakura um pouco mais calma, afinal as pessoas não costumavam sorrir antes de darem más notícias. – Bom, como eu já falei mais cedo, eu assumi parte das turmas de Rangiku-san e, assim não poderei ficar com todas minhas antigas turmas... – Sakura começou a desconfiar aonde a Yuuhi queria chegar, mas não quis se precipitar. – Precisarei que alguém assuma no meu lugar e como vai ser uma situação temporária, Rangiku-san disse que algumas alunas podiam cuidar disso e entre as alunas indicadas por elas estava você.

- Kurenai-sensei, você está falando sério? – Sakura ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- É claro que sim! – Sakura sorriu orgulhosa com a resposta que teve. – Então... Você aceita o cargo?

- Claro! É uma honra para mim! – a garota não conseguia esconder a felicidade.

- Fico feliz que tenha aceitado. – Kurenai olhou o relógio na parede. – Gostaria de poder lhe explicar agora como irá funcionar suas aula, mas daqui a pouco outra turma estará chegando aqui, então não poderei conversar com você agora... Será que você teria como me encontrar aqui após a minha próxima aula?

- É claro! – Sakura ainda estava eufórica com a novidade. – Eu encontrarei com você aqui. – após dizer isso a aluno se despediu da professora, deixando a sala.

Já do lado de fora, uma cena curiosa chamou sua atenção. Seu professor de matemática estava escorado na parede ao lado da porta da sala de dança que ela acabar de deixar. A garota cumprimentou-o rapidamente e foi em direção ao vestiário.

Não demorou muito para chegar ao local. Como já fazia alguns minutos que sua aula havia encerrado o lugar era ocupado por poucas colegas de classe, entre elas estava Ino, sua melhor amiga. As duas sempre estudaram juntas na Senju e desde a primeira aula de ballet que Sakura fizera ela estava lá.

No começo elas se odiavam, sempre estavam competindo para ver quem dançava melhor, mas não demorou muito para que as "rivais" começassem a se tornar amigas e, durante todos os anos de amizade só haviam tido uma única briga feia. O desentendimento, na opinião de Sakura, havia sido por um motivo muito estúpido: um garoto, mais especificamente, Uchiha Sasuke, mas isso é assunto para outra hora.

- Testuda que felicidade toda é essa? – perguntou Ino assim que notou a presença da amiga.

- Kurenai pediu para eu pegar uma das turmas dela! – respondeu animada.

- Você vai ser professora? – Sakura assentiu ainda sorrindo. – Nossa! Isso é muito incrível... Mas eu confesso que eu pensei que o motivo de sua felicidade era outro...

- O que seria? – Sakura indagou curiosa.

- Vai me dize que você não viu quem tava te observando hoje, na aula? – Ino estava com um sorriso levemente malicioso, o que incomodou um pouco a Haruno.

- A não ser que seja algum representante de uma grande companhia de dança... Não me interessa.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – Ino respondeu, ignorando o que a amiga havia lhe dito.

Por um instante, muito rápido, Sakura arregalou os olhos com surpresa, porém suavizou a expressão logo em seguida.

- Porquinha eu falei que não estava interessada... – prenunciou a Haruno serrando os dentes. – Além do mais... – prosseguiu agora com a expressão mais suavizada. – Duvido muito que o Uchiha tenha olhado para mim, provavelmente ele estava apenas passando...

- Não mesmo... – Ino balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Ele ficou parado, tipo uns dois, três minutos te encarando!

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Tem um monte de garotas que fazem ballet com a gente. Ele podia muito bem estar olhando para qualquer uma dessas garotas, se é que ele estava olhando para alguém... – Sakura deixou transparecer certo nervosismo na voz, divertindo a amiga.

- Testuda, ele tava olhando para você! – Ino riu da teimosia da Haruno. – Eu tenho certeza, porque foi bem na hora do seu solo e os olhos dele estavam na sua direção... Aceite os fatos.

Sakura revirou os olhos com o comentário da amiga. Não estava interessada em chamar a atenção de garoto algum, muito menos de Uchiha Sasuke. Ou melhor, não podia se dar ao luxo de se envolver com garotos, não se quisesse conquistar um lugar na Julliard daqui a dois anos.

* * *

No dia seguinte, uma das turmas do segundo ano da Senju esperava que o professor de história, atrasado como de costume, chegasse logo para entregar à prova.

As provas de Kakashi costumavam ser uma das mais difíceis. A maioria se dava mal, com algumas poucas exceções, mas aquela última havia sido muito fácil para os níveis de Kakashi e, portanto, todos estavam animados em recebê-la.

Depois de quase quinze minutos de aula perdidos, Kakashi resolveu aparecer, com a desculpa de que teve que parar no meio do caminho para resgatar um gato em cima de uma árvore e devolvê-lo à velhinha que era sua dona.

O professor foi chamando nome por nome, até chegar ao de Naruto. O garoto se levantou bem nervoso, afinal aquela prova ia decidir se ele iria ou não ter que se humilhar na frente do todos que conhecia.

Depois de receber a prova, o Uzumaki olhou-a rapidamente, mas manteve completo silêncio. Em seu lugar, Sasuke se permitiu um familiar sorriso vitorioso. Ele _sabia _que Naruto não iria conseguir.

O garoto loiro caminhou lentamente na direção de seu lugar, parando perto da mesa do amigo, tendo o olhar de todos os outros colegas sobre si.

- Acho que as garotas vão adorar ver você fazendo ballet, né, Naruto? – O Uchiha falou, convencido de que ganhara a aposta.

Entretanto, Naruto, abriu um sorriso largo e malvado, erguendo a prova.

- Eu não sei... Mas acho que você elas vão adorar, né, Sasuke-teme?

- Ta brincando? – soltou Sasuke descrente.

- É isso mesmo. – O Uzumaki mostrava a nota com exagero. – Eu tirei sete na prova! – começou a gargalhar alto. – Boa sorte na aula de ballet, teme!

Uchiha Sasuke não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Nunca havia perdido para Naruto em coisa alguma.

Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer justo agora?


	2. Minha Primeira Aula de Ballet

**Capitulo 2: Minha primeira aula de ballet.**

Uchiha Sasuke sempre se considerou um garoto extremamente sortudo, sempre teve o que desejava, sempre fora o melhor em tudo, sempre ganhava tudo que participava, todos os jogos, competições, apostas, principalmente quando o adversário era Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto sempre tentava alcançar o Uchiha em tudo, porém quase sempre fracassava, no entanto havia chagado o dia em que Naruto conseguira a proeza de ganhar de Sasuke em algo, em uma aposta, uma aposta humilhante que marcaria a vida do perdedor para sempre e Sasuke sabia muito bem disso.

Aquela maldita aposta, ou melhor, o resultado dela o estava atormentando o dia inteiro, nem durante as aulas de piano que tanto o agradavam conseguiu esquecê-la e durante o percurso para a sua casa não foi muito diferente. Pensava como seria quando todos da escola descobrissem que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, estava fazendo aulas de ballet, seria a maior humilhação de sua vida.

Não, estava errado. Isso não seria nada comparado a possibilidade de Itachi descobrir e, quando essa conclusão veio a sua mente sentiu todos os seus pelos arrepiar-se. Se seu irmão descobrisse estava ferrado, na melhor das hipóteses a sua vida estaria acabada. Com toda certeza o Uchiha mais velho faria questão de tirar sarro do mais novo todos os dias até que uma deles fosse para o caminho da luz. Talvez até depois disso.

Contudo, a pior coisa que Itachi poderia fazer seria contar para o Pai. Sasuke conseguia ver a cara de reprovação e vergonha de Fugaku. Por mais culto e apreciador das artes que o Uchiha mais velho fosse, nem sonhava com um filho fazendo aulas de ballet clássico.

Uchiha Sasuke estava completamente ferrado e, com essa última conclusão a qual chegara, desceu do carro ao notar que já havia chegado a sua casa. Ele entrou e se dirigiu ao seu quarto, no andar superior, o mais rápido possível, não queria correr o risco de esbarrar com algum membro de sua família. Na verdade, se fosse possível queria evitá-los, pelo menos naquela noite, porém sabia que não seria possível, já que Fugaku sempre fazia questão que todos jantassem juntos pontualmente às dezenove e trinta.

Sasuke olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, ainda faltavam cerca de uma hora. Nesse meio tempo tomou um banho rápido e deitou-se em sua cama para ver se conseguia dormir um pouco e tirar aquele irritante pensamento de sua cabeça.

* * *

Como sempre, as dezenove e trinta, os quatro Uchihas habitantes daquela grande e luxuosa casa, estavam sentados à mesa. Sasuke mantinha a cara emburrada, não havia conseguido dormir e a aposta ainda o atordoava.

O primogênito dos Uchihas, Itachi, obviamente havia notado a cara de poucos amigos do irmão. Ele sorriu maroto, definitivamente não perderia a chance de irritar Sasuke, a final era um dos seus passatempos favoritos.

- Irmãozinho, você não parece muito feliz... – Itachi observou Sasuke lançar seu olhar assassino pra cima dele. – Aconteceu algo na escola hoje? – o Uchiha mais novo mostrou um temor nos olhos, o qual não passou despercebido pelo mais velho.

Por que Itachi tinha que perguntar logo sobre a escola? Por que ele não perguntava sobre outra coisa? Sasuke perguntava-se na sua cabeça. Mas a resposta era obvia. Itachi sempre dava um jeito de ferrar com Sasuke mesmo sem querer, não que ele seja um irmão ruim, afinal ele já tinha salvado sua vida algumas poucas vezes como aquela vez do kit de mágica há oito anos.

_- Katon! – Depois de dizer essa palavra a folha que estava na mão do Uchiha mais velho começou a pegar fogo._

_- Nossa Itachi como você fez isso? – O Uchiha mais novo olhava, com seus olhos negros e arregalados, para folha seca de uma arvore queimando nas mãos do irmão._

_- Mágica! – Itachi exclamou se achando o máximo._

_- Me ensina! Me ensina! – pediu Sasuke de imediato._

_- Sem chances! O kit que o papai e a mamãe me deram só pode ser usado por crianças a partir de doze anos e você só tem seis. – debochou o mais velho._

_- Mas... – Sasuke insistiu quase chorando._

_- Não adianta chorar irmãozinho. – Itachi cortou caçoando do irmão._

_- Eu não to chorando. – resmungou o garoto irritado._

_- Que seja. Eu vou sair agora com o Kisame e o resto do povo e, quando eu voltar, quero ver meu kit de mágica no lugar onde eu deixei. – Após dizer isso Itachi foi embora deixando Sasuke com um sorriso maligno se formando no rosto._

_Já estava escuro quando Itachi voltou. A casa dos Uchiha era enorme e o jardim dela também por isso a entrada ficava um pouco longe da casa._

_Já que era noite e poderia ser um pouco assustador andar até a casa sozinho naquela escuridão, mas não para um garoto de doze anos._

"_Itachi..."_

_O Uchiha olhou para os lados, não viu ninguém e continuou andando._

"_Itachi..."_

_- Será que eu estou ouvindo vozes?_

"_Itachi..."_

_- Calma, Itachi, você não está ouvindo vozes. – O Uchiha falou consigo mesmo torcendo para que estivesse certo, mas para garantir começou a andar mais rápido._

"_Itachi...!"_

_Depois de ouvir alguém chamando seu nome pela quarta vez, Itachi já estava correndo como nunca tinha corrido antes._

"_Itachi, socorro!"_

_O garoto parou._

_- Peraí, eu conheço essa voz de algum lugar... – Itachi olhou para o lado de novo, mas não viu ninguém só um clarão, ou melhor, uma coisa pegando fogo._

_- O que é isso...? – O Uchiha ficou parado por um tempo. Até de repente perceber o que estava pegando fogo. – KAMI-SAMA!_

_A coisa, ou melhor, a pessoa que estava pegando fogo era Sasuke._

_Itachi não pensou duas vezes antes de agarrar o irmão e pular dentro da piscina._

_- Eu disse para você não mexer no meu kit de mágica! – foi a primeira coisa que berrou ao chegarem à superfície._

_Sasuke, no entanto, estava mais ocupado em olhá-lo com a cara mais assustada que o irmão já vira._

_- Você vai contar isso pra mamãe e pro papai? – perguntou um tanto trêmulo._

_Itachi não agüentou mais, não via o irmão fazer uma cara tão assustada desde que o ouvira falando que os vizinhos, na verdade, eram um grupo de vampiros sedentos por sangue de criancinhas, quando Sasuke tinha menos de quatro anos. Ou seja, o Uchiha mais velho começou a gargalhar._

_- Nii-chan! – gritou Sasuke, a irritação juntando-se ao medo. – Você não pode contar! Não pode! Por favor, Itachi!_

_Itachi engasgou e balbuciou enquanto tossia:_

_- Não vou contar... Mas o que você acha que mamãe vai pensar quando você entrar em casa parecendo um franguinho que fugiu do forno? – e riu ainda mais da cara do irmão._

Está certo que Itachi já tinha salvado a vida de Sasuke, porém nada o faria esquecer todas às vezes, acredite, foram muitas, as quais se dera mal por culpa do irmão, como aquela vez que Itachi resolveu locar o maldito filme.

_Cinco anos atrás..._

_- Itachi, você tem certeza que seus pais só voltam amanhã? – Perguntou Pain._

_- Claro que tenho! Agora vamos _assistir_ o filme._

_Naquela tarde, todos os amigos de Itachi haviam se reunido na casa dos Uchiha para assistir a um filme que não era, digamos, próprio para idade deles, mas quem se importava? Eles estavam de férias, Fugaku e Mikoto estavam viajando, não tinham com que se preocupar._

_No entanto, quando filme já estava rodando há uns vinte minutos, Sasuke entrou na sala._

_- O que seu irmão ta fazendo aqui? – Sasori perguntou, olhando para Itachi._

_Este desviou o olhar do entretenimento da noite para encontrar o irmão mais novo parado na porta com a mesma cara de "Por que eu tenho que agüentar essa trupe de idiotas esquisitos aqui em casa?", que sempre fazia quando Itachi trazia os amigos._

_- Sasuke, o que você ta fazendo aqui?_

_- Eu só vim avisar que o papai e a mamãe já chegaram._

_- O que? – berrou Itachi, não sendo o único a desviar os olhos do filme para fitar o garoto com horror. – Como assim? Eles só deviam chegar amanhã!_

_- É, mas eles ligaram hoje de manhã e avisaram que chegariam hoje. Eu devo ter esquecido de avisar..._

_- É... Você deve ter esquecido... – a raiva começou a crescer dentro do Uchiha mais velho, mas logo foi substituída pelo brilho de uma idéia. E se Sasuke tivesse percebido esse brilho, teria a certeza de que ia odiar a tal idéia. – Mas não tem problema! Você, irmãozinho, fica aqui e eu vou falar com eles. – Itachi e os amigos não esperaram mais para se mandar da sala, deixando o garoto confuso e irritado por não entender o porquê de ter que ficar lá._

_- Baka nii-chan... Fica mandando as pessoas fazerem..._

_Nesse momento aconteceram duas coisas. Ele percebeu o que estava passando na televisão fazendo seu rosto ficar extremamente vermelho e uma mulher morena entrou na sala._

_- Sasuke! – exclamou Mikoto. – O que você está fazen... – ela perdeu a fala ao olhar para a televisão. – Meu filho, como você pôde? – perguntou, largando as bolsas que carregava e os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas em uma reação um tanto quanto exagerada._

_- Não! – gritou Sasuke, sem saber onde enfiar a cara que se assemelhava muito a um tomatinho agora. – Não fui eu, okaa-san! Foi o Itachi...!_

_- Sasuke, você faz uma coisa errada e depois quer colocar a culpa no seu irmão que nem está em casa? – Dessa vez a voz não era de uma mãe chocada e sim de um pai encolerizado, como só Fugaku conseguia ser. – Você vai ficar um mês de castigo para aprender a não fazer mais isto._

_- Mas eu não... – Sasuke não conseguiu terminar a frase, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas._

_Infelizmente, Uchiha Fugaku nunca fora um homem que se comovia facilmente._

_- Chorar não vai diminuir o seu castigo, rapazinho._

_Enquanto isso, em uma lanchonete um pouco longe dali..._

_- Ei, Itachi, não é muita maldade deixar o seu irmão levar a culpa pelo filme? Ele ainda nem tem idade pra essas coisas... – Kisame comentava com Itachi, embora não desviasse muito a atenção do milkshake para demonstrar piedade para com Sasuke._

_- Claro que não! – rebateu o Uchiha mais velho. – É uma boa lição pra ele nunca mais esquecer de dar um aviso... – acrescentou com um riso bastante sádico para um rapaz de dezesseis anos._

Deixando as lembranças de lado, Sasuke encarou o irmão fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça e continuou a sua refeição.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, às sete horas, um despertador ecoou pelo enorme quarto da única filha dos Harunos fazendo com que uma garota com os fios de cabelo rosa desgrenhados saísse debaixo das cobertas para desligá-lo.

Sakura levantou-se aos poucos, preguiçosamente. Estava com o seu costumeiro mau-humor matinal, desejava poder dormir mais um pouco, porém sabia que se desse ao luxo acabaria chegando atrasada na escola, por isso, mesmo relutante, dirigiu-se para o banheiro onde tomou um banho, não muito demorado, para em seguida descer para tomar seu café da manhã.

Quando chegou a mesa, a jovem garota viu que seu pai já estava sentado à sua espera.

- Bom dia Otou-san! – Sakura sorriu para o pai que lhe respondeu com um bom dia.

Haruno Satoshi era um homem sério, dificilmente se via um sorriso verdadeiro em seu rosto. Ele estava à frente de uma das maiores empresas de cosméticos do Japão. Ele vivia sozinho com sua filha há algum tempo, desde quando a sua ex-mulher, Sashiko, mudou-se para os Estados Unidos.

- Tenho uma notícia para te dar... – Sakura observou o pai com curiosidade. – Estive falando com sua mãe e ela me informou que pretende vim ao Japão daqui alguns meses.

Sakura sorriu de imediato, adorava quando a mãe vinha visitá-la ou quando a própria podia visitar Sashiko, no entanto apesar de achar aquela uma ótima notícia não deixou de achá-la estranha, já que havia passado a temporada de verão inteiro com a mãe em Nova York.

- Ela disse por que vinha?

- Não especificou... Mas creio que ela está pretendendo trazer os negócios pra o Japão. – Satoshi voltou para a sua refeição dando um gole na xícara de café.

* * *

Perto das oito horas já havia muitos alunos no Senju Gakuen, alguns já estavam lá desde cedo para algumas atividades extras, mas muitos chegavam apenas agora e, entre eles estavam Haruno Sakura, Iamanaka Ino e Sabaku no Temari que andavam juntas conversando.

- Temari você nem imagina a falta que você faz nas aulas de ballet. – quem falava de forma quase dramática era a Yamanaka. – Porque essa daí... – apontou para Sakura. – Um dia ainda vai conseguir me quebrar todinha com os alongamentos malucos dela...

Sakura jogou um olhar de ódio para a amiga autora do comentário fazendo Temari soltar uma risada discreta.

A Sabaku era a mais velha das três e até o ano anterior fazia, junto com Ino e Sakura, aulas de ballet. Certo, não era bem a cara dela, mas a sua mãe adorava ver a filha dançando ballet e, como Temari não pretendia seguir nenhuma carreira artística resolveu ceder a vontade da mãe por um tempo. Até confessava que gostava um pouco, de vez em quando era bom para relaxar, porém, naquele ano, seu último na escola, por isso ano do vestibular, ela teria que se concentrar apenas nos estudos se quisesse entrar na Universidade desejada.

- Ino, eu sei que faço muita falta... – Temari tinha um sorriso convencido. – Mas, infelizmente, você terá que sobreviver com isso a parti desse ano.

- Temari alguém já te disse que você é muito convencida as veze?

- Não, Ino... – Temari tinha um sorriso maroto na face. – Mas tenho certeza que falam isso o tempo todo para você, né? – e dessa vez foi Sakura que riu da cara irritada de Ino.

Um pouco mais atrás, porém, ainda assim, próximo das três amigas, vinha outro grupo de estudantes.

- Cara! Como eu fui me meter numa roubada como essa? – Sasuke perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para os colegas que o acompanhavam, já que nenhum dos três dava muita atenção para o que o Uchiha dizia.

Nara Shikamaru olhava para uma coisa mais, digamos, interessante à sua frente e Gaara estava ocupado falando alguma coisa com seu irmão, Kankuro. Ou ouvindo algo que ele falava, já que Gaara não era do tipo de conversar muito.

- Teme! – para a infelicidade de Sasuke, o causador do seu maior problema atual havia acabado de chegar. – Está preparado para a sua primeira aula de ballet? – indagou debochadamente.

Sasuke sentiu seu sangue ferver.

- Está vendo aquelas duas ali na frente. – Naruto apontou para Ino e Sakura. – Elas vão ser suas colegas no ballet! Você devia ir pedir alguns conselhos para elas, Teme... Se você quiser eu posso chamá-las...

Sasuke olhou para o outro com o seu melhor olhar ameaçador.

- Se você falar mais alguma coisa sobre isso ou se quer pensar em comentar isso com mais alguém, eu vou quebrar a sua cara aqui mesmo, dobe.

Naruto, no entanto, não se deixava intimidar tão fácil e apenas riu exageradamente.

- Estou morrendo de medo! – provocou. – Um bailarino vai me bater!

Bom, não é muito difícil adivinhar o que aconteceu a seguir. Sasuke sacudiu a mochila longe, mochila esta que acabou atingindo um passante desavisado, e pulou em cima do loiro na intenção de causar o máximo de dano possível na "criatura desprovida de cérebro e senso de autopreservação".

Imediatamente, formou-se uma multidão entusiasmada ao redor dos dois. Se bem que alguns membros da multidão não estavam tão entusiasmados.

- Cara... – reclamou Shikamaru. – Eu não acredito que esses problemáticos estão fazendo isso de novo...

Gaara apenas revirou os olhos enquanto Kankuro ria com os olhos brilhando diante da oportunidade e anunciava em voz alta:

- Façam suas apostas aqui!

- 300 yen no Uchiha!

- 200 no Naruto!

No entanto, antes que as apostas pudessem ser oficializadas, alguém interrompeu a bagunça.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – ao escutar a voz assustadora, todos os alunos os quais haviam se amontoado para conseguir ver mais uma das brigas de Sasuke com Naruto correram para um lugar seguro, ou seja, o mais longe possível da mulher que havia feito a pergunta, enquanto os dois garotos se colocavam de pé.

- N-nada, Tsunade-sama! - Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Disse que todos os alunos haviam sumido? Pequeno erro de observação, Shikamaru não se dera ao trabalho de sumir porque, bem, porque seria muito problemático. Gaara também não havia visto nenhum sentido nisso, embora o irmão mais velho já estivesse longe, ocupado em carregar a maior quantia de dinheiro das apostas não-oficiais.

Mas uma garota também não havia aderido à "retirada estratégica", isso porque ela havia sido atingida sem aviso por um objeto voador posteriormente identificado como uma mochila.

Quem falou que as mulheres podem ser vingativas tinha um bocado de razão.

- Eles estavam brigando, Tsunade-sama! – Sakura, com uma mão na cabeça, no local em que fora atingida pela bossa, apontou para os dois garotos sem pensar duas vezes, uma veia latejando na testa e os olhos verdes brilhando perigosamente.

- O QUE? – certo, ela já estava vermelha de tanta raiva. Não era para menos, afinal, aquela não era a função da diretora administrativa e sim do diretor pedagógico, mas onde o desgraçado tinha se metido numa hora daquelas? – Os dois me acompanhem. – mandou Tsunade. –Vocês cinco também! – apontou para Sakura, Ino, Temari, Gaara e Shikamaru.

- Por que a gente tem que ir? – Temari perguntou de imediato.

- Vocês vêm como testemunhas, para que nenhum detalhe seja omitido.

- Que problemático! – resmungou Shikamaru, enquanto a garota murmurava algo sobre como aquele colégio conseguia parecer uma delegacia de polícia.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois do incidente, a sala de Tsunade, apesar de ter um tamanho mediano estava bastante cheia naquele momento devido à quantidade de gente.

Uma das garotas do grupo olhava impaciente para o relógio pendurado na parede.

- Droga! Desse jeito vou acabar perdendo a primeira aula... – Sakura reclamou não muito alto, mas num volume suficiente para que o Uchiha próximo a ela escutasse.

- Se você queria assistir a primeira aula deveria ter ficado calada.

- Claro... Você e o Naruto brigam pela milésima vez por sei lá o que e a culpa é minha? – rebateu a garota de forma irônica. – Claro...

Ino que estava próxima aos dois se interessou pela conversa.

- É mesmo, por que vocês estavam brigando dessa vez? – a garota apontou para Naruto e Sasuke.

O moreno limitou-se a soltar um resmungo impaciente, enquanto o loiro coçava a cabeça, incerto.

- Bem...

Antes que Naruto pudesse continuar Tsunade apareceu na sala em que eles estavam.

- Orochimaru ainda não apareceu por aqui hoje, por isso eu terei que resolver isso... Então... – prosseguiu. – Posso saber o motivo da mais nova briga de vocês dois?

- Bem... – Naruto tentou outra vez, mas foi interrompido por Sasuke que temia de o amigo falasse demais.

- Esse idiota estava provocando, então...

- VOCÊS SÓ BRIGARAM POR ISSO? – Ela olhou para os dois que balançaram a cabeça num gesto de sim. – E VOCÊS? – Tsunade olhou para as "testemunhas" – CONFIRMAM O MOTIVO? – Fizeram o mesmo gesto dos outros dois temendo o que poderia ocorrer caso discordassem.

- Ótimo! Então eu só posso dar o castigo de vocês... – a diretora sorriu maldosamente para os garotos à sua frente.

- Você não acha que devia deixar isso pra o Orochimaru? – arriscou Naruto.

- Não, imagina... Eu faço questão de cuidar disso pessoalmente. – ela continuou a sorrir perversamente. – Mas o que será que posso fazer com vocês...? – Tsunade perguntou-se pensativa, até seu rosto se iluminar de uma forma que não pareceu agradável para os garotos. – Já sei! Vocês dois podem ficar durante um mês, a partir de amanhã, chegando mais cedo na escola para ajudar na limpeza. Que tal? E é claro que eu vou ter que avisar aos seus responsáveis.

- Boa sorte pra vocês. – Temari falou dando um tapa nas costas dos colegas.

- Ah! – A diretora olhou para os outros que não tinham nada a ver com aquela briga. – E é claro que vocês adorarão ajudá-los! – Tsunade sorriu para os demais.

- Na verdade... –Ino começou, mas se calou imediatamente ao ver o olhar da diretora.

- Isso não foi uma pergunta. – falou num ar autoritário. – Agora vão para suas salas, já perderam muito tempo de aula.

Assim que Tsunade finalizou a ultima frase todos saíram praticamente correndo.

* * *

Como já falei, a escola Senju Gakuen não era só famosa pelo seu ótimo ensino, mas também por ser uma das melhores escolas de música e artes cênicas do Japão, por isso, grande parte dos alunos, após as aulas, se dedicava a pelo menos uma dessas áreas.

Nas artes cênicas destacavam-se teatro e a dança, já na parte musical os alunos aprendiam a tocar instrumentos e poderiam optar por ter aulas de canto, ou quem sabe os dois, dependia do aluno.

Às quatorze e trinta, os alunos da Senju, deixavam as suas salas, alguns iriam embora para casa, mas a maioria ficaria para fazer alguma atividade extra.

Uchiha Sasuke, como a maioria, ficaria no colégio, mas desta vez não ficaria para ter suas costumeiras aulas de piano e sim ballet, uma grande humilhação, um Uchiha fazendo ballet. Se aquela notícia se espalhasse na escola seria o acontecimento do ano na Senju.

Sasuke, como todos os Uchihas, era um homem de palavra e por mais embaraçoso que fosse aquela situação não fugiria dela. Estava decidido, iria falar com a responsável pela área de ballet clássico naquele momento.

Dirigiu-se para a sala a qual foi informado em que a professora, Yuuhi Kurenai, se encontrava, entretanto ao chegar, Sasuke, se deparou com uma cena bastante constrangedora que envolvia dois professores e um piano.

O garoto ficou parado na porta sem reação até que o casal notou a sua presença, interrompendo seu agarramento em cima do piano.

- Acho melhor eu voltar depois. – Sasuke finalmente conseguiu falar alguma coisa antes de dar as costas para sair o mais rápido possível daquela sala, porém Kurenai que já havia se posto de pé e ajeitado as roupas rapidamente, achou curioso a figura daquele garoto ali.

- Espere! – Sasuke parou abruptamente, mas não teve coragem de virar-se para encarar a professora. – O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Bem... – ele não falaria ali, na frente de Asuma, que queria fazer aulas de ballet. – Eu queria lhe perguntar sobre algo...

- Está bem... Espere um pouco lá fora que já irei atendê-lo. – a professora esperou que Sasuke deixasse a Sala para voltar a encara o seu parceiro. – Porque você não trancou a porta?

- Eu acho que devo ter esquecido... – Asuma falou meio sem jeito. – Mas não tem problemas, porque podemos terminar o que começamos agora. – sorriu com malicia.

- Fora daqui! – Kurenai apontou o braço, com força, indicando a porta.

- Está bem... – Asuma beijou, rapidamente, o rosto de Kurenai que ficou ainda mais irritada. – Podemos terminar isso hoje à noite na minha casa... – disse já deixando a sala.

- Não conte com isso!

Alguns minutos após o ocorrido, a professora, depois de verificar se estava com todas as peças de roupas bem colocadas, foi chamar o aluno que a esperava.

- Então... O que quer falar comigo?

Sasuke hesitou um pouco, não acreditava que iria dizer aquilo.

- Eu... Gostaria de fazer aulas... – não teve coragem de completar a frase.

- Fazer aulas? – Kurenai estava um pouco confusa. – Você quer dizer aulas de ballet? – Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça.

Kurenai examinou-o de cima a baixo.

- E você já fez aulas de ballet alguma vez na vida?

Sasuke se sentiu um pouco ofendido com a pergunta. A resposta era óbvia.

- Não.

- Certo. – Kurenai suspirou. - Você vai ter que começar em uma turma de iniciantes. Espero que não tenha problemas em ter aulas com alunos de seis e sete anos... – Sasuke encarou-a descrente. – Sinto muito, mas como você não tem experiência não posso te colocar em uma turma com sua faixa etária.

- Não tem problema. – talvez assim fosse mais fácil manter segredo. – Quando eu começo?

- Hoje às quatro e meia. Você poderá fazer aula desse jeito hoje, mas precisará de um colant para a próxima aula.

Colant? Ótimo! Será que as coisas tinham como piorar?

- Ah, já ia esquecendo, não sou eu que dou aula, é uma das minhas alunas, mas ela é muito competente e tenho certeza que não terá problemas com ela.

É não importava o quanto ruim tivesse a coisa mais parecia que ela sempre poderia evoluir. Para pior, é claro.

Depois disso, Yuuhi foi embora e o Uchiha ficou parado pensando na grande besteira que tinha feito quando propôs aquela aposta a Naruto.

* * *

Já havia se passado algum tempo e a aula já havia começado. Uchiha Sasuke, atrasado, caminhava ao lado de Yuuhi Kurenai que prometera a ele que o guiaria até a sala a qual ele teria suas aulas.

Na sala, os pequenos bailarinos já estavam na barra e marcavam uma seqüência junto à professora que era extremamente jovem, dezesseis anos apenas, não tinha muita experiência, mas era qualificada o suficiente.

Sasuke já estava dez minutos atrasado quando chegou à sala, com Kurenai à sua frente.

- Kurenai-sensei! – A professora estranhou a presença da outra. – O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim trazer seu novo aluno. – Kurenai falava apressada, pois já estava atrasada para a sua própria aula.

A garota estranhou.

- Novo aluno?

- Sim. Você deve conhecê-lo... – Kurenai saiu da frente do aluno.

- VOCÊ! – O aluno e a professora falaram ao mesmo tempo.

**Reviews? Espero que sim :)**

**O próximo capítulo eu pretendo postar daqui um mês, mas dependendo da movimentação (reviews) de voxês posso postar antes...**

**Acho que é só isso... E realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado das mudanças.**

**Kissus **

** Umi-chan^^**


	3. 3 Plié e Gran Plié

_Comntários no final e desculpem-me por qualquer erro, estou sem beta..._**  
**

**3. Plié e Gran Plié**

Sakura bufou ao escutar sua chamada, mais uma vez, sendo direcionada para caixa postal. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes isso havia ocorrido naquele dia. Parecia até que Ino tirara o dia pra rejeitar todas as suas ligações, o que era bastante estranho, já que a Yamanaka sempre atendia ao telefone. Segundo a loira, caso deixasse de atender, poderia perder a chance de ser uma das primeiras a ter conhecimento de algum acontecimento muito importante, ler-se fofoca.

Depois de diversas tentativas falhas, Sakura decidiu que deixaria para falar com a amiga no dia seguinte. Tinha certeza que Ino iria reclamar horrores por a rosada esperar um dia pra contar aquela fofoca que tinha grandes chances de ser escolhida como o acontecimento do ano da Senju, porém a culpa era da própria Ino que teimava em não atender o maldito telefone.

Como seu plano de passar a noite falando/fofocando com Ino não havia dado certo, Sakura concluiu que a melhor coisa que poderia fazer no momento seria relaxar um pouco. Para a garota a melhor forma de acalmar o corpo e a mente era por uma música calma e fazer alguns alongamentos, porém, antes que pudesse se dirigir à sala ao lado, escutou seu celular tocando. Nem precisou olhar no visor pra saber quem era.

- Ino... – pronunciou assim que colocou o aparelho no ouvido.

- Oi testudaaa... – a Yamanaka parecia mais feliz que o normal. – Ligou pra mim?

- É... Liguei algumas vezes. – Sakura sabia que ela não tinha ligado algumas e sim várias vezes, mas não queria saber o motivo de Ino não atender ao telefone, pelo menos não agora quando tinha algo bem mais importante para dizer.

- O que quer me contar Sakura?

- Bom... – Sakura não sabia direito como deveria começar a contar sobre o estranho ocorrido daquela tarde. – Aconteceu algo muito esquisito hoje... Kurenai-sensei levou um aluno novo para minha turma...

Ino franziu a testa. Desde quando aquilo era esquisito?

- E o que tem de errado nisso?

- Uchiha Sasuke!

- Hn? – a loira não entendeu.

- O aluno é o Uchiha Sasuke! – Sakura ficou esperando que algum comentário por parte da amiga, mas nada veio. – Porca? Você ainda está aí?

- Eu sabia Sakura! – Ino praticamente gritou do outro lado da linha, fazendo Sakura afastar o telefone do ouvido.

- O que você sabia? – indagou curiosa e confusa.

- Que o Sasuke ta interessado em você.

- Ino você tem probleminhas mentais em achar isso. – debochou Sakura.

- Quem tem problemas é você! – rebateu a amiga. – Testuda você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, mas às vezes tu é muito retardada... Sério mesmo! – a Haruno falou algum xingamento em resposta da ofensa, contudo Ino simplesmente a ignorou. – Será que você ainda não notou? Uchiha Sasuke nunca faria aula de ballet só por fazer. É óbvio que ele ta querendo chamar a sua atenção.

- Porquinha você viaja muito... – Sakura riu. – Sasuke nunca se rebaixaria a uma humilhação dessas para impressionar uma garota, muito menos a mim, com certeza tem alguma coisa a mais.

- Ta certo... Se você quer ignorar o fato de Uchiha Sasuke está caidinho por você, ignore... – Sakura suspirou meio irritada, não aguentava mais escutar aquela história. – Mas fique sabendo que quase todas as garotas daquela escola morreriam para está em seu lugar.

- Está bem... – a Haruno não queria mais falar sobre aquilo ou aquela pessoa, então tratou de mudar de assunto rapidamente.

* * *

Às sete da manhã o enorme prédio da Senju Gakuen, com exceção de alguns poucos funcionários e alunos que chegavam mais cedo por conta de alguma atividade extra, estava praticamente vazio o que não era incomum, já que as aulas só começavam às oito e trinta. Entretanto um pequeno grupo de alunos chamava atenção, bom, pelo menos chamaria se tivesse mais gente naquela escola. Esses alunos não estavam ali tão cedo por causa de alguma atividade extra, muito menos por vontade própria e sim para ajudar na limpeza da escola, um castigo que eles haviam recebido de Tsunade.

- Que saco! Eu não acredito que eu tive de acordar mais cedo por causa de vocês, ou melhor, da incompetência de vocês dois! – Kankuro falou isso olhando para os irmãos. – Se tivessem tido a capacidade de fugir não estaríamos aqui, mas não... Tinham que ficar parados que nem pivetes do primário brincando de estátua.

A irmã do meio dos Sabakus virou-se, com os olhos brilhando de tanta fúria, para encarar o mais velho.

– NÃO ME VENHA FALAR DE INCOMPETÊNCIA, SEU DESGRAÇADO! – Temari pulou no pescoço do irmão, balançando-o para frente e para trás, o sufocando no processo – VOCÊ VAI AJUDAR TAMBÉM, TÁ OUVINDO, BAKA? VAI AJUDAR! OU EU JURO QUE DOU UM JEITO DE ARRANCAR SEU FÍGADO PELA BOCA, TÁ OUVINDO, KANKURO?

Sasuke sentiu a sobrancelha tremer no esforço de conter uma careta. Naruto não se deu ao trabalho de tentar. Shikamaru apenas revirou os olhos, resmungando algo que soou muito como "Problemática". Sakura e Ino não se deixaram impressionar, conheciam os ataques de Temari há algum tempo.

- Temari... – chamou a Haruno. – Desse jeito ele não vai conseguir dar resposta.

- Han? – a loira percebeu que o irmão estava ficando roxo. – Epa. – soltou um pouco o aperto. – Você ouviu, não foi, Kankuro? Se não nos ajudar, eu arranjo a punição mais dolorosa que você já conheceu nos seus dezoito anos de vida.

Kankuro estremeceu e fez uma careta, ele não duvidava nem um pouco que ela conseguisse fazer isso.

- Tá bom, tá bom, eu ajudo! – falou em desespero. – Agora sai de cima e me deixa respirar!

Temari se endireitou sorrindo satisfeita.

- Ótimo. – falou, como se nada houvesse acontecido. – Podemos começar agora.

- Certo, vamos começar! – Ino pegou o material e começou andar, mas parou, olhando para trás com uma gota. – E como a gente vai começar?

- Podemos nos dividir em grupos e se der certo continuamos assim até o final do castigo. – sugeriu Sakura. – Como o Kankuro se voluntariou a nos ajudar por livre e espontânea pressão, dá para a gente se dividir em dois grupos de quatro.

- E como vamos decidir os grupos? – quis saber Sasuke evitando qualquer tipo de contato visual com a garota.

Sakura sorriu, tirando alguns palitinhos do bolso.

- Sorteio!

* * *

- Eu não acredito que vamos ter que ficar no mesmo grupo desses dois, Sakura-chan! – ela olhou para Shikamaru e Sasuke que andavam na frente delas.

- Pense pelo lado bom... – lembrou Sakura, sem conseguir conter um riso sem graça. – Pelo menos não ficamos no lugar da Ino, coitada.

**Reação da Ino (visão de Haruno Sakura):**

- Nãããooooooooo! EU NÃO POSSO FICAR SOZINHA COM ESSES TRÊS BAKAS! – Ino apontou para Naruto, Kankuro e Gaara. – Vamos fazer o sorteio de novo! Por favor! – ela implorava quase chorando.

- Sinto muito, porquinha, mas todos concordaram inclusive você, que só seria feito "**um**" sorteio. – disse Sakura.

- Testuda! – Ino olhou para amiga indignada. – Troque de lugar comigo. – falou ela de forma autoritária.

Haruno Sakura não pensou duas vezes antes de responder.

- Não mesmo!

- Sakura você tem que trocar de lugar comigo, por fa... – agora, posso eu dizer, caíam lagrimas dos olhos azuis da Yamanaka.

- Não mesmo. – repetiu a Haruno.

- Mas...

Temari, não agüentando mais a discussão daquelas duas, resolveu intervir.

- CHEGA, INO! – o grito dela só perdia para o de Tsunade. – Não vai haver outro sorteio! – agora ela já tinha se acalmado. – Muito menos trocas!

- Ta bom. – Ino não estava nada satisfeita com a decisão, mas achou melhor não discordar de Temari.

**Fim da reação da Ino.**

Um pouco mais à frente os dois garotos caminhavam em direção a primeira sala que deveriam limpar, não parecendo muito felizes com o resultado da aposta.

- Eu não acredito que ficamos no mesmo grupo delas. Que problemático!

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça. Definitivamente não queria ter que passar pela humilhação de ficar no mesmo grupo da Haruno. Já bastava o que ele tinha passado no dia anterior

- Hei! Vocês dois!

Shikamaru e Sasuke olharam para as duas garotas atrás deles.

- Vamos começar nessa sala. – Sakura começou a falar. – Peguem o material que temos mais três salas, além dessa, para limpar hoje.

Sasuke olhou para a sala. Ótimo! Tinha que ser aquela!

* * *

_Sasuke não acreditou quando viu aquela garota na sala. Ela não podia ser sua mais nova professora._

_- Kurenai-sama... – Sakura chamou sua superior sem desviar os olhos do Uchiha. – "Ele" vai ser meu aluno?_

_- Sim... Algum problema?_

_- É claro que não! – Sakura forçou um sorriso, vendo Kurenai deixar a sala. – Quanto a você... – Sakura voltou a encarar o Uchiha. – Pode__ficar atrás da Hanabi-chan – Sakura apontou para uma menina de olhos perolados. – Ela é uma aluna muito dedicada, então se você se perder em alguma seqüência é só copiar dela._

_Sasuke caminhou para o lugar que Sakura havia apontado._

_- Quero que vocês passem exercício que marcamos para o novo colega de vocês ter ideia de como é uma aula de ballet. – a professora parou um pouco para respirar. – Todas em brás bas e pés na primeira posição para começarmos._

_Sasuke passou o resto da aula tentando acompanhar a sequências simples que seus colegas executavam. Acabou fracassando nessa tarefa, mas nada havia sido mais humilhante do que as piruetas, ou melhor, tentativas de piruetas que tentara fazer. Tinha quase certeza que vira um discreto sorriso nos lábios da professora quando ele quase levou uma queda em uma de suas tentativas._

Sasuke pegou o matérial de limpeza e balançou a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos, adentrando na sala.

* * *

Já se passavam das oito quando Sakura e Temari terminaram a limpeza das salas e se despediram dos colegas que haviam ajudado com o processo. As duas conversavam sobre um assunto sem muita importância enquanto caminhavam para o banheiro. Entretanto, ao avistarem a figurar de uma pessoa loira, pararam perplexas com o que viam. O motivo de ficaram encarando a pessoa loira com certa perplexidade totalmente encharcada que não parecia nem um pouco feliz com estado em que se encontrava.

- Ino? – exclamou Sakura horrorizada. – O que aconteceu com você?

- EU-NUNCA-MAIS-FICO-NO-MESMO-GRUPO-DESSE-BAKA! – Ino apontava para Naruto cuspindo fogo pela boca.

- Mas, Ino-chan! Eu já pedi desculpas! – Naruto tentava acalmar Ino, mas não estava dando muito certo.

- SUAS DESCULPAS NÃO VÃO TRAZER A MINHA LINDA APARÊNCIA DE VOLTA! – a Yamanaka estava furiosa. – UZUMAKI NARUTO! CONSIDERE-SE UM HOMEM MORTO! – Naruto tremeu quando Ino pronunciou a ultima frase.

Sakura e Temari estavam perdidas, já que não sabia o motivo da fúria da amiga apesar de imaginar considerando-se que a loira estava... Ensopada, seria a definição exata.

- Ei! Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu? – perguntou Temari.

- O BAKA DO NARUTO DERRUBOU UM BALDE COM ÁGUA E SABÃO EM MIM! – ela falou a frase inteira sem parar para respirar.

- Ah... – Sakura sorriu despreocupada, hipóteses bem piores haviam passado por sua mente. – Não se preocupe Ino...

Obviamente, a Yamanaka não concordava com aquele ponto de vista.

- COMO NÃO SE PREUCUPE? – berrou ela, agarrando a amiga pelos ombros e começando a sacudi-la. – EU ESTOU HORRÍVEL, SAKURA!

- Primeiro pare de me balançar e me deixe falar!

- Ah! Foi mal! – Ino pareceu um pouco envergonhada ao se dar conta de quanta atenção estava atraindo com aquela cena. – Pode falar.

- Como eu suspeitei que poderia acontecer algum acidente como esse... – principalmente por causa de Naruto, pensou. – Troce um uniforme extra. Posso te emprestar sem problemas.

- Sério mesmo? Testuda, você é minha salvação! – Ino sorriu, já ia abraçar a amiga, mas foi parada pela própia. Sakura não queria correr o risco de se molhar. – Hun... – Ino sorriu marota. – Só tem um probleminha...

- Qual? – Indagou Sakura inocentemente

- Eu acho que a blusa deve ficar um pouco apertada em mim...

- SUA PORCA! COMO PODE FALAR ISSO? EU SALVO O SEU DIA E É ASSIM QUE ME RETRIBUI? ME XINGANDO? – Sakura não suportava quando diziam que ela era, como posso dizer, uma tábua, seja diretamente ou indiretamente.

- Eu não posso fazer nada se eu tenho mais que você. – Ino ria da cara que amiga fazia.

- SE VOCÊ CONTINUAR ME PROVOCANDO EU VOU DESISTIR DE TE EMPRESTAR O MEU UNIFORME. – a Haruno falou aumentando o tom de voz num ar ameaçador.

- Ta bom! Tá bom! Parei...

* * *

Quando Ino decidiu que estava com sua aparência pelo menos aceitável, resolveu ceder aos pedidos de Sakura para irem logo para sala antes que o professor chegasse e as duas acabassem sendo barrada. Despediram-se rapidamente de Temari e seguiram seu caminho.

Ao chegarem à sala logo notaram a presença de uma tímida garota, Hyuuga Hinata, que se sentava em uma das primeiras cadeiras da classe. A garota que tinhas os cabelos negros levemente azulados admirava a figura de garoto loiro, não muito distante.

- Bom dia Hinata-chan! – Sakura sorriu docemente para amiga que acabara de acordar de seu transe.

- B-bom dia... – respondeu a Hyuuga ainda se recuperando do susto que havia levado. – Sakura-chan, Ino-chan... – olhava pras duas com o rosto levemente ruborizado.

- Estava admirando o Naruto, de novo? – Ino sorriu maldosa ao notar que o rubor no rosto da amiga aumentara.

- E-eu nã-não tava...

- Tenha calma Hinata-chan... – Sakura sorriu. – Você sabe que Ino estava só brincando, ela adora fazer os outros passarem por situações constrangedoras, não é porquinha?

Ino soriu para Sakura.

- Eu não estava brincando... Todo mundo sabe da enorme paixão da Hinata pelo Naruto... – Ino encarou Hinata que ainda estava vermelha e depois dirigiu seu olhar para o Uzumaki. – Menos o baka do Naruto, é claro!

- Sabe... – Ino continuou a falar. – Eu acho que nós deveríamos ajudar a Hinata a se declarar para o Naruto... – Sakura revirou os olhos ao escutar aquilo e Hinata apenas olhou para amiga, com uma discreta curiosidade. – E vamos fazer isso nesse final de semana! – Ino tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto que assustou as outras duas que sabiam que a Yamanaka havia tido mais uma de suas ideias malucas.

* * *

Eram quase cinco da tarde quando um garoto de cabelos e olhos negro passava apressado pelos corredores da Senju. A pressa era explicada pelo fato de que se ele não andasse logo acabaria se atrasando para sua aula de piano.

O garoto ainda estava um pouco distante de seu destino quando uma música, ou melhor, a visão do local de onde vinha essa música chamou a sua atenção. Ele não soube explicar o motivo de ter parado, só sabia que alguma coisa atraia-o para ali.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais da entrada da sala, era a mesma em que ele estava tendo as suas malditas aulas de ballet, porém dessa vez a turma que ocupava era uma bem mais adiantada.

- O que Uchiha Sasuke faz aqui... – a pessoa que falava olhou para a sala. – Assistindo a uma aula de "Ballet"?

O garoto quase pulou de susto.

- Eu... Eu estava... – começou a gaguejar uma desculpa, mas então se tocou. – Peraê! – Sasuke olhou feio para o rapaz. – O que você está fazendo aqui, Itachi?

- Sasuke, não fuja do assunto! Eu sei muito bem o que você ta fazendo aqui! – Itachi tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Obviamente, o Uchiha mais novo congelou ao ouvir isso, mas não deixaria transparecer diante do irmão nem morto.

- E o que é que eu estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou olhando-o atravessado.

- Você está interessado nela! – Itachi apontou para a bailarina que fazia lindos fouettés naquele momento.

O mais novo olhou para sala, novamente, procurando a pessoa para quem o irmão apontava e ao achá-la quase teve vontade de ri. Claro! Tinha que ser ela.

- Eu não estou interessado na Sakura. – falou seguro de si, mesmo achando visão da garota dançando "interessante".

- Ah! Então é esse o nome da minha futura cunhada? - Itachi olhou para Sakura dos pés a cabeça examinando parte por parte. – Até que ela é bonita, apesar de faltar alguma coisa na frente... Ela é magra, tem lindas pernas e o rosto dela... Que olhos, hein, irmãozinho?

- Você é surdo ou o quê? Eu não estou interessado na Haruno! – Sasuke parecia irritado com a insistência do irmão. – E me responda logo, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ora essa! Será que eu não posso mais visitar minha antiga escola sem receber acusações da sua parte, Sasuke? – Itachi se fez de indignado.

- Repito: o que você veio fazer aqui?

Itachi revirou os olhos. Era incrível como Sasuke não sabia brincar.

- A Shizune ligou lá para casa, a mando de Tsunade-sama, para falar novamente sobre suas brigas com o Naruto. E ela pediu para que eu viesse no lugar dos nossos pais, já que eles só voltam de viagem na próxima semana.

- Que seja! – Sasuke permitiu-se respirar aliviado intimamente. – Eu tenho que ir pra aula de piano

- Vê se aprende alguma coisa! Ah! E não se preocupe que eu desenrolo a garota pra você!

O Uchiha mais novo estava longe, mas conseguiu ouvir os gritos do irmão, optando por ignorá-lo completamente. Já estava muito atrasado e teria sorte se o professor o deixasse entrar.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi andava pelos corredores da sua antiga escola lembrando-se de várias coisas que haviam acontecido ali, bons tempos, pensou ele quando as memórias de tudo do que havia aprontado naquele lugar veio a sua mente.

Ele parou ao ver uma porta com uma placa indicando: diretor pedagógico. Não se lembrava da sala de Tsunade se encontrar naquele local, mas como já fazia tempos que não entrava na Sejuu não deu tanta importância.

Ao entrar na sala, Itachi, viu um homem de pele tão pálida que chegava a lembrar a cor de um papel. O que Orochimaru, a pessoa que ele menos gostaria de encontrar, estaria fazendo ali? Ele não era professor de biologia?

- Uchiha Itachi? – o diretor estava surpreso em vê-lo na escola. – O que faz aqui?

- Nada! Eu só vim falar uma coisa com Tsunade, mas vejo que entrei na sala errada com licença – aquela não era a sala de Tsunade, o Uchiha havia se enganado e entrado na sala errada e logo na sala de Orochimaru, que "na sua época" era professor, ou seja: Alerta de "FUJA, SEU IDIOTA!" em volume máximo.

- Nada disso! Fique mais um pouco, Itachi-kun... – Orochimaru tentou convencer Itachi, mas não conseguiu.

Isso porque, depois de ouvir o "Itachi-kun", o rapaz decidiu esquecer a educação e sair literalmente correndo e batendo a porta atrás de si.

"Esse cara é assustador..."

* * *

- Ino eu tenho que passar na sala de Kurenai-sensei, vou indo na frente, ok? – Sakura caminhava para a saída do vestiário.

- Ta certo. Eu vou terminar de me arrumar e te encontro na saída. Até daqui a pouco testuda.

- Até.

Depois de se despedir, Sakura foi em direção à sala da professora. Enquanto caminhava a sua mente estava ocupada com a imagem de uma pessoa que desconfiava ter visto durante sua aula de ballet e, logo, o que Ino havia dito logo veio a sua cabeça.

A garota balançou a cabeça para os lados, não queria, ou melhor, não podia pensar naquilo, tinha que se concentrar no ballet, somente no ballet, a sua vida não tinha espaço para garotos, não se realmente pretendesse ter alguma chance de entrar na Julliard algum dia.

Perdida em seus pensamentos a Haruno não notou um ser de cabelos pretos rebeldes e olhos negros penetrantes que vinha correndo em sua direção e acabou esbarrando nele, deixando tudo que segurava nas mãos cair.

- Eu sinto muito! – Disse Sakura meio atrapalhada não notando em quem ela havia esbarrado.

- Eu que peço desculpas!

Sakura olhou para a pessoa em que tinha esbarrado e, por um curto momento, pensou que era Sasuke, mas ao analisar melhor viu que havia se enganado.

- Eu ajudo a apanhar suas coisas. – falou o Uchiha educadamente.

- Ah! N-não p-precisa – Sakura não conseguia encarar o Uchiha.

A reação da Haruno divertiu Itachi o qual não pode deixar de lembrar-se da época em que causava aquele nervosismo em praticamente todas as garotas daquela mesma escola. Ele encarou mais uma vez a garota envergonhada abrindo um sorriso maroto ao reconhecer os olhos esverdeados e a tonalidade rosada do cabelo.

- Faço questão de ajudá-la, Sakura-chan!

Após ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado por Uchiha Itachi a Haruno ficou paralisada.

- C-como você sabe meu nome? – ela estava maravilhada com aquele fato.

- É uma longa história... – ele continuou sorrindo para Sakura. - Mas se você quiser, eu posso contar.

Uchiha Itachi estava flertando como ela? Não podia ser.

- Gostaria muito de escutá-la, mas eu não posso no momento... – Sakura sorriu nervosa, precisava dar um jeito de sair logo dali.

- Não tem problema! – ele não iria desistir tão fácil. – Eu também tenho o compromisso, contudo adoraria encontrá-la outro dia... No sábado talvez? – sorriu galanteador.

- Terei que recusar... Tenho outro compromisso nesse sábado.

- Hun... – Itachi pensou por um momento. – Vejo que você é uma garota com a agenda cheia... Será que não poderia desmarcar o seu compromisso para sair comigo?

Sakura pensou em como Ino ficaria furiosa caso ela dissesse que não poderia ir no sábado, mas a Haruno não sabia se conseguiria continuar negando o pedido do Uchiha, pois mesmo sabendo que não deveria se dar ao luxo de perder tempo com garotos sabia que nunca na vida teria outra oportunidade de se encontrar com Uchiha Itachi.

- Talvez eu possa arranjar um tempo para você... – Itachi sorriu satisfeito. – À noite? – Sakura perguntou meio hesitante.

- Seria maravilhoso... Você gostaria que eu te buscasse em algum lugar?

A garota pensou um pouco na possibilidade, talvez fosse melhor.

- Se não for te dar trabalho...

- Claro que não. – Itachi sorriu novamente para ela. Ele sempre conseguia o que queria, principalmente quando tinha mulheres envolvidas.

Sakura explicou o endereço do local em que se encontraria, trocaram os telefones, se despedindo em seguida.

* * *

**Queridos leitores gostaria de pedir mil desculpas pela demora da postagem desse capítulo. Sei que tinha prometido postar bem antes, porém eu estava muito ocupada com a faculdade, mas agora que entrei de féria prometo que postarei pelo menos mais uns dois capítulos antes das minhas aulas voltarem.**

**Quero agradecer muito a todos que leem essa fic, principalmente à Hyuuga Tenten n.n, Ane Momsen, Grazi Holic, Saakura-chan, Karol Borges e Alice C. Uchiha que me mandaram reviews. Perdoem-me por não ter respondido direito a cada uma de vocês, mas eu estava realmente sem tempo.**

**Enfim, não mudei muita coisa nesse capítulo, só alguns pequenos detalhes... Espero que tenha apreciado bastante a leitura!**

**Ah! Só uma coisinha que eu estava esquecendo: quem mandar reviews vai ganhar cenas do próximo capítulo como forma de agradecimento... Quem vai querer?**

_**Obs.: para reviews anônimas é só colocar o endereço de email para o qual gostaria que eu enviasse.**_

**Acho que é só isso...**

** Kissus..**

** Umi-chan^^**


	4. Hello, Boyfriend!

**_Saindo mais um capítulo novinho pra vocês... Nem demorei tanto dessa vez! Espero que vocês gostem, porque eu me diverti muito escrevendo esse capítulo. _  
**

**_Boa leitura :)  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Hello, Boyfriend!**

_- Essa aula ta um saco! – reclamava uma garota que prendia o cabelo chocolate em dois coques._

_- Não fale assim Tenten-san! Não deixe o desânimo abater o fogo da juventude! – Tenten revirou os olhos ao ouvir a frase dita por Lee que tinha os olhos em chama._

_- Vocês dois deviam prestar mais atenção na aula em vez de ficar debatendo sobre... – o garoto de olhos perolados parou um pouco pensativo e franziu a testa para eles. – O fogo da juventude?_

_Tenten começou a se defender imediatamente, ignorando o discurso que Lee fazia sobre o fogo da juventude. Nesse mesmo momento, Izumo, um dos espetores da escola, entrou na sala._

_- Hyuuga Neji? – ele passou os olhos pelo lugar, procurando pelo garoto._

_- Aqui! – falou Neji se levantando._

_- Seu tio quer falar com você._

_O garoto estranhou, mas deixou a sala de imediato, seguindo Izumo até uma pequena sala onde se encontravam seu tio juntamente com Hinata. Assim que adentrou na sala ele viu a prima chorando desesperada abraçada ao pai._

_- Hinata? O que aconteceu? – Hinata olhou para o primo, mas não conseguiu pronunciar nada. - Hiashi-san? – tentou o tio que estava muito mais sério que o de costume._

_- Aconteceu um acidente... – Hiashi começou a falar. - O helicóptero em que seus pais e sua tia estavam caiu – Neji sentiu como se uma mão apertasse seu coração. – Não houve sobreviventes._

_Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Neji sentiu alguma coisa estranha escorrendo pelo seu rosto, eram lágrimas. Hyuuga Neji estava chorando, que situação humilhante, pensou uma parte da sua mente, enquanto levava uma mão aos olhos perolados, inutilmente tentando fazer as lágrimas pararem. Mas era impossível, porque agora, de uma vez só, inúmeras lembranças dos pais lhe vinham à mente. Junto com a constatação óbvia e terrível._

_Ele não iria vê-los nunca mais._

_Chegava a ser engraçado o quanto aquilo doía, correu pela sua mente logo antes do grito._

* * *

Seis anos depois o mesmo garoto de olhos perolados estava deitado em sua cama, ele ainda dormia apesar de já serem quase dez da manhã, mas afinal era um sábado em que não haveria aula que mal fazia dormir mais uma pouco? Bom, para certas garotas Hyuuga Neji já tinha dormido tempo suficiente, então por que não acordá-lo?

- É esse o quarto? – seis garotas estavam paradas em frente a uma porta fechada.

- É, mas... Vocês têm certeza que querem fazer isso? – a Hyuuga mais velha perguntou com a esperança que as amigas desistissem daquela ideia maluca.

- Claro que sim, nee-san! – a irmã mais nova de Hinata apressou-se em exclamar.

- Ele vai ficar muito puto! – uma garota loira ao lado de Hinata não conseguia conter o riso, revirando os olhos em antecipação à diversão e segurando um balde nas mãos.

- Vai ser hilário ver a cara que o Neji vai fazer... – completou a Haruno com um risinho, ela também estava com um balde.

- Ei! – uma garota que prendia o cabelo em dois coques chamou a atenção de todas as garotas que se encontravam ali. – Vamos logo! – assim que terminou de dizer a ultima palavra Tenten abriu a porta do quarto e ao entrar se deparou com a imagem da perfeição.

Ela ficou paralisada, admirando o jovem Hyuuga que, deitado em sua cama com os olhos fechados, tinha uma expressão relaxada. Tenten nunca o havia visto com o rosto tão calmo, parecia um anjo. Não, corrigiu-se, anjos não eram tão sexy quanto ele. Definitivamente ele estava mais para um Deus grego.

- Tenten? – a garota loira chamou a atenção da amiga. – Vai ficar aí parada babando pelo Neji? – certamente Yamanaka Ino sabia como chamar a atenção das pessoas e de um jeito bem irritante.

- Haha. – a Mitsashi apertou a câmera que estava na mão e desviou o olhar daquela bela imagem para encarar os olhos azuis celeste da Yamanaka. Seria uma pena estragar aquela imagem perfeita... Ou será que não? – Vamos logo, antes que ele acorde! – ela sorriu maliciosamente. É talvez valesse a pena trocar aquela bela imagem pela cara que Hyuuga Neji iria fazer.

Ino e Sakura posicionaram-se cada uma de um lado da cama e, Tenten ficou na frente dela pronta para filmar aquela cena.

- Um... – Sakura começou a contar o mais baixo possível. – Dois... – a Haruno olhou novamente para as amiga certificando-se de que já estariam prontas. – Três! – Sakura e Ino viraram os baldes e despejaram toda a água que estava dentro no Hyuuga. Tenten filmava tudo quase morrendo de tanto rir e quando Neji abriu os olhos, tossindo e sentando de súbito na cama, todas as seis que estavam no quarto gritaram em coro:

- Bom dia Neji-kun!

Hyuuga Neji acordou com uma expressão inexplicável, era uma mistura de raiva, espanto e algo mais. Ele estava todo molhado em sua cama, seis garotas haviam invadido o seu quarto, e uma delas estava filmando toda aquela cena.

- Posso saber – começou ele calmamente. – O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO NO MEU QUARTO E... – mas, às vezes, nem Hyuuga Neji consegue manter a calma em certas situações. – POR QUE INFERNO, DERRUBARAM DOIS BALDES CHEIOS DE ÁGUA EM MIM?

- Ai, calma Neji-kun! Foi só uma brincadeirinha! – a única corajosa, ou melhor, sem noção, do quarto, tentou acalmar Neji, mas não deu muito certo, já que Ino começou a rir quando viu o estado que ele se encontrava. – Tá, talvez nós tenhamos exagerado um pouquinho, mas só um pouqu... – não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois estava se acabando de tanto rir, o que fez o Hyuuga se irritar mais ainda.

- Saiam do meu quarto! – as garotas ficaram paradas olhando para ele com cara de que não tinha entendido o recado. – AGORA!

Depois do "AGORA" todas saíram correndo do quarto de Neji e só pararam quando chegaram ao de Hinata.

- Hanabi-chan, você pegou? – Ino logo teve a resposta que queria ao ver um moderno celular nas mãos da Hyuuga mais nova. – Ótimo! – exclamou com um sorriso que não trazia nenhuma boa previsão. – Vamos colocar o meu plano em prática agora!

* * *

Depois de ser inesperadamente acordado daquela forma, Hyuuga Neji achou melhor, pro seu próprio bem que não iria sair do seu quarto tão cedo, afinal ele não sabia o que aquelas loucas ainda poderiam vim a aprontar com ele.

Neji esticou a mão para pegar um livro que estava na mesa de cabeceira de sua cama notando a falta de um pequeno aparelho, mas não deu muita importância àquilo, apenas começou sua leitura que não demoraria muito para acabar, ou melhor, corrijo-me, para ser interrompida.

* * *

- Posso saber o motivo de o dobe ter me arrastado até aqui? – Uchiha Sasuke, nada contente, encarava o amigo enquanto esperavam que a porta de uma enorme casa fosse aberta.

- Bem... – Naruto coçou a cabeça, pensativo. – A Ino-chan ligou para mim, do celular do Neji, me mandou vim pra cá e arrastar você junto.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto, descrente. Por que era amigo daquele baka mesmo?

- E você não achou isso nem um pouco estranho?

Antes que Naruto pudesse responder a porta da casa foi aberta.

- E por que ele acharia? – Ino estava parada, na porta, no lado de dentro, parecia até que morava ali.

- Deixa para lá. – Sasuke revirou os olhos entrando na casa, seguido de Naruto.

Os dois garotos acompanharam a loira até o espaço em que se encontrava a área da piscina. Chegando lá se depararam com alguns rostos conhecidos, porém um chamou atenção dele, ou melhor, uma garota.

Haruno Sakura estava sentada em uma espreguiçadeira, conversando animadoramente, com duas amigas, Tenten e Hinata, quando notou o olhar do Uchiha sobre ela. Sakura corou levemente, mas resolveu que seria melhor ignorar aquela pessoa.

- Temari e Shikamaru ainda não voltaram? – a pergunta saiu da boca da Yamanaka que havia se aproximado da amiga.

- Não... Será que eles pararam no meio do caminho para darem uns pegas? – Tenten sorriu maroto. – Eu vou apressá-los e me certificar que eles não estão se agarrando em algum quarto.

* * *

- Por que eu tenho que pegar as toalhas? – reclamava um garoto que andava com as mãos em cima dos fios de cabelo castanho.

- Você reclama de mais! – exclamou meio irritada, a garota que andava ao seu lado.

- Você é muito problemática!

- Olha aqui, seu bebê chorão. – Temari parou em frente à porta de um dos quartos da casa. – Quem você pensa que é? – a Sabaku pegou a gola da camisa do Nara e o encarou com uma cara raivosa. – EU NÃO SOU PROBLEMÁTICA, OUVIU?

- Tanto faz. – Shikamaru falou essas palavras de um jeito despreocupado como se não tivesse sendo "agarrado" pela gola da camisa o que a aborreceu ainda mais.

- COMO TANTO FAZ? – a garota apertou mais a gola. – SEU PREGUIÇOSO INBECIL!

Toda essa gritaria chamou atenção da pessoa que estava dentro do quarto no qual o casal resolveu discutir em frente.

O que está acontecendo aqui? – Hyuuga Neji encarou a Sabaku que estava caída por cima do Nara atrás da porta. – O que vocês dois estão fazendo... Desse jeito? – não era de se estranhar o Hyuuga fazer uma pergunta daquelas, pois Temari estava de quatro em cima de Shikamaru que tinha seu corpo esticado no chão.

- Nada do que você está pensando. – falou a loira rapidamente se levantando. – Quando você abriu a porta, empurrou a gente.

Certo... – Neji, até aquele momento, ainda não havia estranhado a presença do Nara. É, até aquele momento. – Shikamaru, você poderia me dizer o está fazendo na minha casa?

- Não sei bem... Mas a Ino ligou pra mim, do seu celular... – quando Neji escutou aquilo interrompeu o Nara imediatamente.

- Do meu celular? – o garoto de olhos perolados virou o rosto para a Sabaku, essa sorriu forçadamente.

Porém, antes que Neji pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, outra pessoa apareceu.

- Que demora de vocês... – Tenten parou de falar no momento em que avistou o Hyuuga. – Neji? – ela sorriu nervosa. – Que bom que você acordou, quer dizer, levantou... Estão todos te esperando na piscina.

-Todos? Quem mais vocês chamaram? – Neji mirou os olhos nas duas garotas presentes.

- Não se preocupe, não chamamos muita gente... – Tenten relaxou um pouco. – A Hinata não permitiu que a gente chamasse muitas pessoas, ela ficou com medo que destruíssem a casa... Se bem que mesmo com poucas pessoas isso seria possível...

- Tenten! – Temari repreendeu a amiga. – Assim você não ta ajudando muito.

- Então Neji, você vem? – indagou Tenten, ignorando o comentário da amiga.

- Acho que prefiro ficar aqui.

A Mitassashi deixou o sorriso em seu rosto muxar por um instante, mas uma ideia veio em sua mente fazendo com que ela mostrasse, novamente, um sorriso maroto.

- Está bem, mas se eu fosse você desceria para tomar conta da suas primas... – ela viu a expressão de Neji mudar. Sabia que tinha conseguido. – Por que você saba... Ta cheio de garotos lá.

- Eu vou trocar de roupa para descer.

Tenten continuou a estampar um sorriso, mas dessa vez era um sorriso de vitória.

- Estaremos lhe esperando...

* * *

- Testuda você notou que Sasuke não tira os olhos de você?

A garota de madeixas rosa revirou os olhos, de novo aquela história.

- Eu já disse que não estou interessada... – suspirou ajeitando-se na espreguiçadeira.

Ino riu com a resposta da amiga.

- Só você mesmo para ignorar o garoto mais cobiçado da Senju... – Ino vendo que a amiga não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversar sobre aquilo resolveu mudar de assunto, quando viu Naruto caminhar na direção delas. – Hora de colocar o plano em prática!

- Naruto! – a Yamanaka praticamente gritou o nome do garoto. – Será que você poderia ajudar a Hinata a pegar algumas coisas lá na cozinha? – Hinata que estava sentada ao lado de Ino, sentiu o rosto corar.

- Claro! – o Uzumaki falou com a animação de sempre.

- N-não pre-precisa... – Hinata ainda tentou falar, mas Naruto insistiu em ajudá-la, puxando-a pela mão.

- Ino eu tenho a pequena impressão que o seu plano não dará certo... – Sakura comentou depois que o casal havia partido.

- Claro que dará! Você que é muito pessimista. – sorriu convencida.

* * *

- Hinata-chan, não quer que eu leve isso? – Naruto perguntou para garota a sua frente que tinha uma bandeja com alguns copos na mão.

- N-não pre-precisa, Na-naruto-k-kun. – Hinata não conseguia esconder a vermelhidão de seu rosto. – E-eu posso l-levar.

- Se você está dizendo! – Naruto continuava sorridente. – Eu acho que já pegamos tudo...

- S-sim... – ela havia conseguido se acalmar um pouco.

- Eto... Hinata-chan, posso te dizer só mais uma coisa antes de irmos?

- C-claro Naruto-kun.

- Você está muito bonita hoj... – Naruto não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois Hinata ao ouvir a palavra bonita caiu na frente dele fazendo com que os copos se estraçalhassem no chão.

Antes que a garota chegasse ao chão, Naruto conseguiu pegá-la.

- Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan, acorde! – ele balançava a garota pra frente e para trás, mas aquilo não estava adiantando muito, então Naruto pegou a morena nos braços e foi pra fora da casa.

* * *

Do lado de fora, Temari, Shikamaru e Tenten já haviam retornado e pouco depois Neji havia aparecido. Assim que chegou ao local da piscina Neji estranhou a ausência da prima.

- Onde está Hinata? – É, ele realmente havia cismado com o que Tenten disse, seus olhos, que possuíam uma gota de preocupação e outra de ciúmes não escondia esse fato.

- Ela foi pegar umas coisas na cozinha com o Naruto. – Ino falou sem pensar.

- Só com o Naruto? – era perceptível a preocuparão nos olhos do garoto.

Sakura sorriu com a reação de Neji, sabia que o plano de Ino não daria certo, ela mesma acabara de estragá-lo.

- Acho melhor ir ajudá-los... – falou determinado.

As três garotas trocaram olhares entre si e depois observaram o Hyuuga que já estava a caminho da cozinha.

- NEJI! – Tenten, em um impulso, gritou e ficou esperando o garoto virar. – Eu preciso falar com você!

- Não pode esperar? – perguntou o Hyuuga.

- Não! É urgente!

Neji olhou para trás. O Naruto era idiota demais para fazer alguma coisa. Ele não faria nada com Hinata.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado para uma mesa mais afastada. Durante todo caminho Tenten tentou pensar em algo para falar para o garoto ao seu lado, mas nada vinha a sua mente.

- Aqui está bom pra você?

- Claro... – ela sorriu, sentando-se.

- Você não vai falar? – indagou incomodado com a demora da garota em falar o assunto que era tão urgente.

- Hunm... Você sabe que eu faço aulas de ballat moderno, certo? – ela o viu confirmar com a cabeça. – A dança exige muito do meu corpo e, às vezes eu sinto dores no... – ela olhou para suas pernas. – No joelho. – Neji ainda não havia entendido aonde a garota queria chegar. – E como sua família é dona de um dos maiores hospitais de Tóquio eu imaginei que, talvez, você soubesse de algum ortopedista bom para me indicar?

Neji não conseguiu ver qual era a urgência naquele assunto, mas ignorou isso e tentou lembrar-se de algum nome quando avistou Naruto com Hinata desmaiada em seus braços, fazendo-o levantar imediatamente, esquecendo o assunto que conversava com a amiga anteriormente.

- NARUTO! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA PRIMA? – Neji furioso tirou Hinata dos braços de Naruto.

- E-eu não fiz nada! – defendeu-se o loiro. – Eu apenas fiz um elogio e ela caiu der repente.

- Que tipo de elogio? – Neji ainda falava com raiva.

- Eto... Eto... – definitivamente, os Hyuuga davam medo quando estavam com raiva. – Eu só disse... Que ela tava bonita hoje, e então ela caiu de repente e...

Foi demais para Tenten, depois da pressão de segundos antes, a cena provocou-lhe um violento ataque de risos, que a obrigou a se apoiar em Neji, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro.

- Tenten! – exclamou o garoto, quase se desequilibrando com aquele peso extra, se alguém tivesse olhado com atenção para seu rosto, perceberia que naquele instante ele estava quase vermelho de irritação e algo mais. – Que merda você ta fazendo?

- Eu vou pegar um pouco de sal pra Hinata-chan! – gritou Naruto, aproveitando a distração de Neji para sair correndo antes que o primo de Hinata pulasse no seu pescoço.

- Oy! Naruto, seu idiota! Volta aqui! – gritou Neji, mas, na confusão, acabou pisando em falso nas pedras do jardim. – Ah...!

O resultado: agora estavam os três caídos no chão. E Tenten não tinha parado de rir.

- Deus... – soltou o Hyuuga revirando os olhos para ela. – Qual é o seu problema?

A garota ainda estava rindo quando o olhou e, sem querer, os lábios dele acabaram se curvando num meio sorriso. Ao ver isso, Tenten abriu um sorriso largo.

- É muito bom te ver sorrindo, sabia, Neji? – falou e, sem pensar, inclinou-se e lhe deu um beijo na face.

O garoto soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, sentindo a face esquentar, mas ela já estava ficando de pé, gritando antes de sair correndo em meio a risadas:

- Eu vou ajudar o Naruto! Tenho que avisar ele para procurar um lugar seguro para se esconder!

Uma veia surgiu na testa de Neji.

-TENTEN!

* * *

O relógio no pulso de Sakura marcava quase oito horas da noite, ela estava bastante ansiosa com o encontro que iria ter dentre de poucos minutos, tentava se distrair conversa dos amigos, mas não conseguia se concentrar totalmente e acabava perdendo o rumo delas.

Sakura não havia comentado com ninguém, nem mesmo com Ino, sobre o encontro que teria com Itachi naquela noite. Havia dito que teria de ir a importante jantar com o seu pai, já que queria evitar o enxame que as amigas fariam caso soubessem que ela iria sair com Uchiha Itachi.

Quando os ponteiros do relógio indicavam exatamente vinte horas, Sakura sentiu o celular vibrar em sua bolsa, não deixando de sorrir com a pontualidade do rapaz.

Ela atendeu o aparelho rapidamente, dizendo que já iria se dirigir para a saída da casa. A garota se despediu rapidamente dos colegas deixando, em seguida, o aposento.

* * *

Mas por que eu tenho que ir? – um garoto de olhos negros falava ao telefone perto da entrada da casa dos Hyuuga.

- Porque eu e seu pai queremos passar mais tempo com você! – Uchiha Mikoto era uma mulher muito bonita e, normalmente, calma, mas seu filho a estava estressando e, bom, digamos que eu não gostaria de está na pele de Sasuke quando isso acontecesse.

- Vocês podem me ver em casa! – o Uchiha falou come se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Mas você precisa se entrosar com os amigos de seus pais. Não se esqueça de quem vai administrar a empresa depois que nós nos aposentarmos!

- O Itachi também... – Sasuke ficou mudo ao ver Haruno Sakura entrando em uma BMW preta. Ela estava bonita e com roupas bem arrumadas, usava uma mini sai coberta de pedrarias junto com uma camisa de seda branca, porém o que mais chamou a atenção do Uchiha não foi a forma como a Haruno estava bela e sim o carro que ela entreva.

BMW preta... BMW preta?

Que estranho... Itachi também tinha uma BMW preta do mesmo modelo...

Não... Que é isso, aquele não podia ser o carro do seu irmão... Seria simplesmente absurdo demais para...

_"...não se preocupe que eu desenrolo a garota pra você!"_

Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

Puta que pariu! Itachi, seu Idiota!

A placa do carro só confirmava o fato. Haruno Sakura estava entrando no carro de Uchiha Itachi. E, quando as palavras pouco acima e outras muito feias estavam prestes a sair da boca do garoto, uma voz estressada, do outro lado da linha fez Sasuke acordar de seu transe.

- UCHIHA SASUKE! EU ESTOU MANDANDO UM CARRO IR TE PEGAR AGORA! ENTENDEU?

Sasuke não pensou duas vezes, pois da ultima vez que desobedecera às ordens da mãe, tinha ficado um mês de castigo.

- S-sim. – disse o Uchiha mais novo em uma voz trêmula.

- Ótimo! – o moreno não entendia como Mikoto conseguia mudar de humor tão rapidamente. – Eu se seu pai já estamos chegando. Esperamos você lá, querido!

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo que o Uchiha e a Haruno haviam chegado ao restaurante escolhido por Itachi, eles já haviam conversado sobre diversos assuntos, mas a maioria tinha haver com a vida do mais velho.

- Já falamos demais da minha vida tediosa! – Itachi falou de uma forma divertida. – Vamos falar um pouco da sua, quero saber mais sobre você. – dessa vez o moreno sorriu vitorioso para si mesmo ao ver quem estava na entrada do restaurante.

- Bom... – Sakura parou um pouco para pensar. – Minha vida resume-se ao ballet. – Itachi fez cara de quem não tinha entendido muito bem e a garota riu. – Eu pretendo ser uma bailarina profissional e entrar para a Julliard num futuro próximo.

- Então o único sonho de Sakura-chan é se tornar uma grande bailarina? – Sakura afirmou com a cabeça. – Você não tem o sonho de encontrar seu príncipe? – a garota ficou levemente envergonhada com a pergunta.

- Na verdade, não... – Itachi surpreendeu-se. – Eu não tenho muito tempo para garotos, não se quiser realizar minhas pretensões em relação ao ballet... – ela ainda pretendia falar mais, porém foi interrompida por uma voz que não pertencia ao seu acompanhante.

- Itachi... O que você ta fazendo aqui? – o dono da voz falou com irritação.

- Irmãozinho, eu sempre achei que você fosse inteligente, mas depois de perguntar o que eu faço em um restaurante, começo a ter minhas dúvidas. – o mais velho sorriu.

- Não se faça de bobo! – Sasuke já estava impaciente. – Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer!

- Irmãzinho, eu estou apenas jantando com Sakura-chan, tem algum problema? – Itachi fez-se de inocente.

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer, já que racionalmente aquilo não deveria ter nenhum problema, mas ele sentia-se bastante incomodado em ver seu irmão em um encontro com aquela garota.

Sakura ainda não havia tido coragem de virar para encarar o Uchiha mais novo, sentia-se como se tivesse sido pega em flagrante, como se estivesse fazendo algo que não podia, porém quando ouviu outra voz conhecida a garota foi obrigada a virar-se.

- Haruno Sakura, você poderia explicar-me o que você faz aqui?

- Otou-san, eu... Eu... – Sakura não conseguia achar palavras para responder ao pai. Ela não poderia simplesmente dizer que estava em um encontro com Itachi, afinal o que Satoshi diria ao saber que a filha estava saindo com um cara seis anos mais velho?

- Haruno-san! - Itachi se levantou da cadeira para cumprimentar Satoshi. – Não se preocupe, pois tenho uma explicação plausível para isso.

- Espero que sim, Itachi.

- Sabe, é que eu queria conhecer melhor a namorada do meu irmão e o... – antes que ele pudesse terminar os outros três o interromperam.

- Namorada? – perguntaram com surpresa na voz.

- É... – ele falava com o olhar em direção a Satoshi. – Você acredita que eles não contaram pra ninguém? Queriam namorar escondidos. – o Uchiha mais velho sorriu para o suposto casal, o qual não escondia as faces pasmas. – Mas eu, que me esforço muito para zelar pelo meu irmãozinho, acabei descobrindo tudo! – concluiu com um sorriso convencido.

- Sakura, por que não me disse que estava namorando com um Uchiha? – o pai da garota mantinha a face espantada, mas ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso, pois julgava que a filha havia escolhido um ótimo partido.

- Mas otou-san eu e o Sasuke...

- Não estamos namorando! – completou o garoto ao lado.

- Irmãozinho, não tem pra quê continuar mentindo! – Itachi fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça para o irmão.

- Mas nós n... – antes que Sasuke pudesse terminar sua frase, Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar de quem implorava para ele confirmar a história, pois a Haruno acabara de perceber que não encontraria uma desculpa melhor. Sasuke não sabia explicar, mas aqueles olhos verdes tinham um enorme poder sobre ele. – Certo! Eu confesso! EU E A SAKURA ESTAMOS NAMORANDO! – Sasuke falou a última parte aumentando um pouco o tom de voz o que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam em volta.

- Como assim? Meu bebê namorando? Desde quando? Com quem? – quando os negros olhos se deram conta, Fugaku e Mikoto, essa o enchendo de perguntas, estavam parados à sua frente. – Uchiha Sasuke, por que você não me contou que estava namorando? – a mulher havia se aproximado mais do filho que estava paralisado sem saber o que dizer. – O que você está esperando para responder minhas perguntas?

"Sasuke... SUA ANTA!" foi o grito que soou na mente do garoto antes de dar um tapa na própria testa.

- É, irmãozinho! – exclamou Itachi falsamente chocado. - O que você ta esperando?

- Itachi... – sussurrou o mais novo por trás dos dedos, lançando um olhar mortal para o irmão. - Você me paga!

* * *

- Sasuke-san, o motorista já está à sua espera.

- Já estou indo, só vou pegar minhas coisas.

Era segunda-feira de manhã, o Uchiha havia acabado de tomar café e se não saísse agora iria chegar atrasado na escola, já que, graças ao Uzumaki, tinha aquele maldito castigo para cumprir.

Por isso, Sasuke subiu rapidamente as escadas para pegar a mochila em seu quarto e ir embora.

Já fazia alguns minutos que o filho mais novo dos Uchiha havia saído quando o mais velho apareceu na mesa em que sua mãe estava comendo.

- Bom dia okaa-san! – cumprimentou Itachi alegremente. – Huum... Otou-san e Sasuke já foram?

- Já. – respondeu Mikoto. – Mas, falando no seu irmão... – ela parou um pouco para pegar um livro que estava na cadeira do lado. – Ele esqueceu o livro de inglês. Será que você poderia passar na escola antes de ir para a faculdade?

- Claro! – respondeu Itachi com um sorriso. – Eu aproveito e falo com minha cunhadinha!

- Sério, eu não agüento mais limpar essas salas! – reclamava uma loira que havia saído de uma das salas de música há pouco tempo. – Falta quanto tempo ainda pra acabar esse castigo?

- Três semanas, porquinha. – respondeu a Haruno nem um pouco entusiasmada.

- Três semanas... – disse a Sabaku. - Três semanas acordando uma hora antes... Três semanas limpando salas... Três semanas tendo que trabalhar com aquele bebê chorão! – Temari falou apontando para Shikamaru que estava mais a frente junto com Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara e Kakuro. – Eu não agüento mais ouvir a palavra problemática!

- Hun... – Ino colocou a mão no queixo como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa. – Que coisa, nee? – a Yamanaka falou maliciosamente o que irritou Temari.

- O que você está insinuando?

- Nada... – Ino continuava a falar de uma maneira maliciosa. – Só que...

- Ei. – Sakura, que não havia ouvido mais nada desde de "três semanas", pois estava pensando em outra coisa, chamou a atenção das duas interrompendo a Yamanaka. – Eu tenho que falar uma coisinha com o Sasuke. Volto...

Ino e Temari olharam com uma cara de curiosa para a amiga.

- Que coisinha? – perguntaram a Yamanaka e a Sabaku.

A curiosidade das amigas fez a Haruno se lembrar que não tinha contado nada para elas, mas não poderia falar nada, pelo menos não agora.

- Alguém já disse que vocês são muito curiosas? – Sakura sorriu para as amigas.

- Eiii! – gritou a Yamanaka. – Você não vai contar?

- É um negocio das aulas de ballet. – disse pensando rápido. – Nada de mais.

Sakura andou até o local em que Sasuke se encontrava conversando com os amigos.

- Han... Com licença... – a Haruno corou um pouco quando atraiu o olhar de todos os garotos do grupo para si. – Sasuke, será que eu poderia falar com você? – ela o viu assentir e puxá-la para um lugar mais distante dos amigos.

- O que você quer? – ele perguntou com a sua frieza costumeira.

- Só queria agradecer... – mesmo sendo uma tarefa difícil, tentava ignorar o olhar frio do Uchiha. – Pelo o que você fez no restaurante... Obrigada. – ela sentiu que as suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas, deixando-a descontente.

Sasuke ficou encarando Sakura, sem dizer nada, por alguns minutos. Ele não sabia como nem o porquê, mas aquela garota mexia com ele.

- Eu só espero que você nem tenha contado nem pretenda contar pra ninguém. – ele ainda encarava a Haruno com aquele olhar frio.

Sakura tentou sorrir amigavelmente, mas a frieza do garoto que estava a sua frente acabou com qualquer tentativa.

- Não se preocupe eu não contei nem pretendo contar. – dizendo isso ela se despediu dele, voltando para as amigas.

* * *

Ainda deviam faltar uns vinte minutos para a aula começar quando uma BMW preta parou em frente à Senju. A pessoa que estava dentro do carro procurava alguém com os olhos, mas não encontrava então tirou o celular e discou alguns números.

- Por que ele nunca atende o celular quando eu ligo? – O jovem de cabelos e olhos igualmente negros franziu um pouco a testa. Ele teria que fazer o esforço de descer do carro para procurar o irmão. Como Sasuke ousava obrigá-lo a tanto?

Após estacionar sua BMW, o Uchiha entrou na escola que há essa hora já estava bastante lotada e não demorou a ver uma garota que se destacava dos demais pela cor do seu cabelo. Itachi caminhou até ela não escondendo o sorriso maroto.

- OIII, CUNHADINHA!

Bom, posso eu dizer, que no exato momento, ou melhor, segundo em que Uchiha Itachi pronunciou a palavra cunhadinha todos ali presentes, menos a Haruno, ocupada no estado de paralisia, viraram-se para ele, pois todos os estudantes sabiam de quem ele era irmão.

- Você sabe onde está seu namorado? – Sakura não piscou um olho. – Bom acho que isso foi um não. Mas, Sakura-chan, acho melhor você tomar conta do Sasuke, porque cê sabe como as garotas daqui são doidas por ele! – a Haruno não falou nada, mesmo com os olhares interrogativos das amigas a sua volta.

A alguns metros dali Sasuke, boquiaberto, observava toda aquela cena.

- O-Q-U-E-A-Q-U-E-L-E-I-M-B-E-C-I-O-T-A-F-A-Z-E-N-D-O-A-Q-U-I? – Sasuke cerrava os dentes de tanta raiva.

- Ele quem, Sasuk... – o Uzumaki parou ao ver Itachi andando na direção deles.

- EIII! IRMÃOZINHO VOCÊ ESQUECEU SEU LIVRO EM CASA! – Itachi, como ainda estava um pouco distante do irmão, falou com o tom de voz, digamos, meio elevado. – Toma! – ele foi praticamente saltitando até o irmão para entregar o livro.

Sasuke pegou o livro, ainda descrente, e olhou para a capa.

- Itachi. – Sasuke rosnou apertando os olhos. – Eu não tenho aula de inglês hoje.

- Sério? – o mais velho encarou o mais novo com um sorriso besta. – Que coisa! Okaa-san jurava que você tinha! – enquanto isso uma veia se formava na testa de Sasuke que xingava o irmão mentalmente. – Então eu já vou indo. Tchau, ototo! Tchau, cunhadinha! – acenou de longe para uma Sakura ainda em choque.

O silêncio acompanhou Itachi até o lado de fora. E então, veio o primeiro berro:

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO! SASUKE-KUN, POR QUÊ?

- COMO VOCÊ PODE ESTAR NAMORANDO? COMO? SASUKE-KUNNNNNNN!

- EU JÁ TINHA PLANEJADO A FESTA... O VESTIDO... O BOLO, SASUKE-KUN!

- VOCÊ PARTIU O MEU CORAÇÃO, TÁ OUVINDO? PARTIU DE VEZ, SEU UCHIHA IDIOTAAAAAAA!

- POR QUE UMA BAILARINHA MAGRELA? O CABELO DELA É ROSA E TODO QUEBRADO, SASUKE-KUN!

- EU VOU ME MATAR! VOU ME JOGAR DO TELHADO! SASUKEEEEE!

Sasuke meteu outro tapa na testa. Sakura olhou na direção dele em completo desespero a despeito das amigas que lhe faziam pergunta atrás de pergunta depois daquela revelação. Naruto olhou para o amigo franzindo a testa.

- Sasuke, você ta namorando uma bailarina? E por que o Itachi chamou a Sakura-chan de cunhadinha, ela ta namorando com algum irmão perdido de vocês?

Gota. E uma veia.

- Naruto... Seu idiota...

- EU VOU PULAR MESMO, TÁ ME OUVINDO, SASUKE? DO TELHADO DIRETO PARA O CHÃO NO MEIO DO INTERVALO!

- ASSUMA A RESPONSABILIDADE, UCHIHA! ASSUMA A RESPONSABILIDADE PELOS CORAÇÕES ALHEIOOOS!

- O BOLO, SASUKE-KUN! O BOLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

_**E então, gostaram? É um capítulo bem divertido, né? Essa última cena então é uma das melhores...**_

_**Gostaria de saber mais sobre a opinião de vocês sobre a fic. Quero saber se vocês estão gostando do andamento dela, se acham que precisa melhorar em algo, enfim, o que vocês tão achando dela... Então, por favor, ficarei muito agradecida se todas puderem mandar uma review!  
**_

_**Quero aproveitar para agradecer mais uma vez a todos que mandaram reviews: Tsai-chan, Hyuuga Tenten n.n. Zilma, Jackey, Naomi Sakura, YokoNick-chan e Ane Momsen.  
**_

_**LEMBREM-SE: QUEM MANDA REVIEW GANHA CENAS DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!  
**_

_**Bom, acho que é só isso... Logo estarei voltando com mais...  
**_

_** Kissus  
**_

_** Umi-chan^^  
**_


End file.
